La guerre des Pirates
by iloveharlock
Summary: Alguérande officiellement porté disparu au combat, les siens doivent faire le deuil. Mais les jours sombres sont loin d'être terminés, que du contraire, car le pire est arrivé : l'Alliance Royale des Pirates qui portent leurs offensives sur presque tous les fronts. Albator va être à nouveau confronté à son noir passé, de la façon la plus proche et la plus inattendue !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius, Clio, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

**1.**

Une nouvelle explosion secoua le _Pharaon_.

- Cette fois nous allons perdre notre bouclier extérieur, prévint l'Opératrice aux Armes.

- Où est le _Splendide _? aboya Alguérande. Nous ne tiendrons plus très longtemps dans ces conditions !

- Le capitaine Norys Kholm n'arrivera pas à temps, répondit froidement Ark l'Ordinatrice Centrale du cuirassé de la Flotte terrestre.

- Où en est le convoi de transport ? interrogea alors Alguérande.

- Il approche des Tourbillons Ecarlates, commandant Waldenheim, informa Gander Oxymonth le second du _Pharaon_. Une fois entre ces étoiles géantes en fusion, il sera sauf car il pourra alors rentrer dans le faisceau de navigation créé par les anneaux de la Compagnie Ferroviaire.

- Nous avons donc à continuer à assurer leur vol, gronda Alguérande. Nous sommes là pour ça ! Puissance maximale sur les boucliers de coques, et par les dieux, dégommez-moi ces croiseurs Pirates !

Gander bascula son oreillette sur la fréquence privé qu'il avait avec son commandant.

- Tu sais que nos coques sont morcelées en plusieurs points, Algie. Nos boucliers ne nous protègerons que de quelques salves avant que nous ne soyions totalement à leur merci ?

- Oui, cela fait assez longtemps que je navigue ! rétorqua sèchement le jeune homme à la crinière fauve. Nous sommes chargés d'une mission, et nous savons pertinemment quel prix nous pouvons être amenés à payer, à chacune d'entre elle… Les Pirates de ces quadrants se sont réorganisés bien plus que ne l'avait estimé l'Etat-Major !

- On est mal, tu sais, commandant !

- Comme nous ne l'avons jamais été… admit Alguérande.

- Tu n'as plus rien à sortir de ta manche ? s'enquit encore le second du _Pharaon_.

- J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais.

Alguérande eut encore un rugissement.

- Ces croiseurs Pirates arborent un drapeau rouge, ils ne feront aucun quartier. Je ne peux faire évacuer le cuirassé, ils prendraient les navettes sans défense pour cible, comme au tir à pipe ! Il nous faut donc demeurer à bord jusqu'au bout !

- A tes ordres, Alguérande.

* * *

Surgissant d'un saut spatio-temporel, l'_Arcadia_ se rangea à tribord du _Splendide_.

- Capitaine Kholm, où est le _Pharaon _d'Alguérande ? ! glapit Albator depuis sa passerelle. Sa dernière position le plaçait à ces coordonnées.

- Pour moi aussi, répondit le jeune Militaire blond. Il était sous le feu d'une dizaine de croiseurs Pirates, il n'avait aucune chance.

Le grand Pirate balafré serra les poings pour sa part, se retenant presque désespérément à la barre en bois de son cuirassé vert aux ailerons touché de rouge.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas rompu l'engagement ? Il n'avait pas à se mesurer jusqu'au finish aux bandes Pirates. Quelle mission primait sur son propre instinct de survie ?

- Il escortait un groupe de cargo commerciaux et civils, renseigna alors Norys. Le convoi est sauf, dans le faisceau de la Compagnie Ferroviaire.

- Mais, Algie ! ? s'affola Albator sous le regard inquiet de Clio qui se gardait du moindre commentaire.

- C'est vous le Pirate, remarqua le jeune capitaine du _Splendide_.

- Il y a longtemps que je… Et même si j'ai commis des atrocités sous la férule du Roi Lothar, je n'ai jamais atomisé un autre cuirassé de guerre au point de ne rien en laisser !

- Dès lors… ? insista Norys.

- Vous voulez savoir ce que j'aurais fait ? J'aurais enfermé ma prise dans un cocon d'isolation. Ma cible principale m'ayant échappé, j'aurais tenté de me refaire quelque peu sur mes ennemis.

- Pour les vendre, comme c'est arrivé aux Aspirants que nous étions ? souffla le jeune homme blond, blême, une inquiétude infinie dans ses pâles yeux verts.

- Par exemple, et faire du _Pharaon_ des pièces détachées, de bien plus de rapport que des prisonniers, beaucoup sans doute en piètre état physique… Mais la principale valeur de Militaires d'une Flotte, c'est la source d'informations qu'ils représentent, qu'ils soient vivants ou morts !

- Alors, il y a une chance pour qu'Algie, Gander, entre autres, s'en soient sortis ?

Albator grimaça.

- Ce ne serait pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle… Ils seraient alors isolés et prisonniers sans guère d'espoir de s'en sortir. Il vaudrait mieux pour eux qu'ils soient tombés au combat !

- Albator ! protesta Norys dans un cri.

- La vérité, asséna le grand Pirate balafré.

- Je dois en informer ma Hiérarchie, conclut alors le jeune capitaine du _Splendide_.

- Et moi, j'ai à le dire à sa mère, fit Albator en mettant fin à la communication.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Le grand Pirate balafré s'en voulut infiniment des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son épouse.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par la voie officielle, par la visite de deux messagers Militaires à notre porte !

- Ils ne devraient malheureusement pas tarder, gémit Salmanille. Aucune chance pour qu'une opération de recherches, de secours…

Albator secoua négativement la tête.

- Ces Zones Galactiques sont bien trop dangereuses, d'où la présence du _Pharaon_ pour que ce transport s'achemine de la façon la plus sûre possible, de nombreux autres cuirassés faisant de même ce qui explique qu'aucun n'avait d'appui à portée d'aide… Les nombreux débris prouvaient que le _Pharaon_ a été mené à proximité de la destruction. Et si les Pirates l'ont emmené, il n'y a aucune chance de s'en tirer, pas avec un cuirassé dans cet état.

- Tu crois qu'une partie de l'équipage a pu… survivre ? souffla Salmanille.

- Sans connaître l'étendue des dommages… Non, je ne peux rien te dire pour te réconforter. Le _Pharaon_ a disparu, corps et biens, Salma.

Depuis la passerelle de son cuirassé vert, sur le grand écran, Albator vit sa blonde épouse faire une mimique qui semblait indiquer qu'elle lui savait gré d'avoir fait l'impasse sur les inévitables cadavres dérivants, expulsés par les coques éventrées du _Pharaon_, récupérés par les navettes du _Splendide_ afin d'être ramenés auprès des leurs.

Salmanille se racla la gorge.

- Algie s'est engagé en parfaite connaissance de cause. Il savait que cela pouvait arriver à tout instant… Il a certainement fait tout ce qu'il devait, jusqu'au bout. Reviens vite sur Terre, Albator !

- Je pousse les réacteurs à leur maximum.

- Je n'attendais que cet ordre, intervint Toshiro dans l'oreillette de son ami. Il n'y avait ici plus rien que nous puissions faire… Je suis désolé.

- J'arrive, Salmanille !

- Je préviens les enfants et…

- Oui, Salma ? jeta son mari alors qu'elle s'était détournée vers quelqu'un qui devait être venu lui parler hors champ de la caméra de communication.

- Deux visiteurs se sont présentés aux grilles du domaine. Ce sont des émissaires du QG de la Flotte terrestre. Et tout indique que Madaryne reçoit la même, en ce moment… Je dois y aller.

- Oui, soupira Albator en mettant fin à la communication.

Clio s'avança alors vers lui, alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son épaule pour laisser libre court à ses larmes, sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Alors que l'_Arcadia_ fonçait à pleine vitesse vers la Terre, Albator s'était rendu à la salle du Grand Ordinateur, jetant ses appels à tous vents.

- Pouchy ! Léllanya !

Mais seul le cadet de ses enfants avait répondu à l'appel.

- Si j'avais pu te dire quoi que ce soit, papa, je serais venu sans que tu n'aies à hurler mon prénom, soupira le jeune homme blond.

- Je ne peux plus me contenter de mes déductions, des projections funestes du Pirate que je fus pour interpréter les actes de ceux de de ce temps… Pouchy, est-ce que tu perçois encore l'écho d'Alguérande ?

- Tu connais pourtant ma réponse, souffla Pouchy, les mains glissées dans les amples manches de la longue tunique qui le vêtait.

- Il me faut l'entendre, s'écria son père dans un sifflement aigu qui ne lui était pas du tout habituel !

- C'est donc à moi d'éteindre l'infime étincelle d'espoir en toi ? gémit Pouchy en se mettant à trembler.

- Oui, je te le demande, Pouch'.

- Il n'y a plus rien, papa…

- Merci, Pouchy. Et je suis désolé d'avoir infligé cette épreuve à tes vingt-deux ans…

- Algie aura à peine eu une petite année après ses trente ans, ce n'est pas juste !

- C'est ainsi. Ne te révolte pas, mon sage enfant. Nous allons tous devoir l'accepter, et nous aurons besoin d'être tous ensemble pour surmonter ces terribles moments. Et nous aurons à entourer Madaryne et ses petits… Est-ce qu'Alveyron ne ressens lui aussi plus rien de son papa ? reprit Albator dans un ultime sursaut. Eux deux ont toujours été les plus étroitement connectés !

- Alveyron est revenu de son séjour au ski avec un très mauvais refroidissement. Il est bien malade et hors d'état de percevoir quoi que ce soit. Ne le chargeons pas d'une responsabilité supplémentaire alors qu'il doit à présent savoir pour son papa.

- C'est moi l'irresponsable. Je nous ramène à la maison. Tu restes à bord, Pouchy ?

- Oui, mon papa. Rentrons chez nous, dans les pires conditions possibles.

Et du bout de son gant, Albator essuya les larmes qui mouillaient le visage de son fils blond.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Ses prunelles émeraude aussi emplies de chagrin que de colère, Madaryne fusillait ses interlocuteurs qui ne s'étaient pas entièrement attendus à sa réaction.

- Je n'y croirai jamais, vous entendez ? !

- Oui, parfaitement, assura Joal Hurmonde le général de la Flotte terrestre venu en visite privée.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Alguérande est mort, ou quasi. Ça arrive tout le temps aux Mâles Alphas ! Et même prisonnier de Pirates, prêt à être vendu sur un Marché, il s'en est sorti. Il a retrouvé le chemin de notre foyer !

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers son beau-père qui n'en menait pas plus large que le visiteur devant elle !

- Et depuis quand tu renonces aussi vite, toi ? Depuis quand tu acceptes les faits sans creuser ! ? vitupéra-t-elle.

- Sans nul doute parce qu'il connaît l'espace mieux que quiconque ici, qu'il a été des deux côtés de la barrière, voire trois en étant au milieu en tant que corsaire de la Flotte, répondit Joal avant que le grand brun balafré ne puisse seulement ouvrir la bouche. Albator a parfaitement compris qu'il était impossible de seulement pister l'épave du _Pharaon_, et Pouchy a également verrouillé la piste surnaturelle en assurant ne plus rien capter de son aîné. Nos talents d'Humains s'arrêtent là, Madaryne, et j'en suis désolé.

- Au moindre signe, appel, ou que sais-je, tu sais que je me précipiterai pour savoir ce qu'il en est, fit alors Albator. Mais même moi je dois m'incliner devant les événements, je ne suis pas un faiseur de miracles. Et pourtant, je donnerais tout pour revoir et récupérer Alguérande, le ramener !

- Je ne l'ignore pas… C'est moi qui m'en veux de vous avoir crié dessus ! Mais, en effet, je me suis habituée aux miracles et aux résurrections d'Algie ! Il a été trop souvent donné pour mort pour que je ne conserve pas une lueur d'espoir. Bien que si notre sage Pouchy est impuissant, j'ai à commencer à considérer Algie comme perdu…

- Vos petits ? s'enquit Joal Hurmonde.

- Je crains qu'Alveyron et Oralys n'aient que trop parfaitement compris, reprit Madaryne après un moment de silence, étant revenue s'asseoir, un brin plus calme. Ils ont douze et neuf ans ! Et, justement, en l'absence de frémissement de leur chromosome doré, ils sont presque aussi tranquilles que les jumelles. Enfin, tranquilles, ils tentent d'accepter que leur père ne reviendra peut-être jamais. Alveyron est de toute façon trop malade, alité, fiévreux, que pour se révolter de cette injustice, lui pour qui son père est tout !

- Comme pour nous tous, glissa Albator.

- Je vais auprès des enfants.

- Quant à nous, Albator, nous avons à parler, grommela Joal.

* * *

Ayant pris avec eux leur verre d'alcool, les deux amis s'étaient rendus dans la serre tropicale, lieu privilégié de bien des conciliabules strictement privés et dont les sujets avaient été bien rarement réjouissants.

- J'ai besoin de toi, avoua le général de la Flotte terrestre. Je sais que tu aurais accepté, même sans les dernières circonstances.

- Un Pirate pour observer d'autres Pirates ? tenta d'ironiser le grand brun balafré.

- J'envisageais un peu plus que de l'attentisme si tu tombes sur eux, enfin des bâtiments isolés de préférence, ou des patrouilles de reconnaissance d'objectifs que notre QG est en train de définir dans les zones galactiques qui furent funestes au _Pharaon_.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal que tu me donnes quelque chose à faire, reconnut le grand brun balafré. Je ne pourrais pas rester bien longtemps à tourner ici en rond, bien qu'en même temps tous les miens réclament ma présence.

- Ils préfèreront te savoir en action, assura Joal Hurmonde.

Albator fit la grimace.

- Si seulement ils avaient une dépouille à veiller. Mais là, comment pourraient-ils bien faire leur deuil ! ?

- Et toi ? remarqua doucement son ami aux cheveux blancs. Je redoutais plutôt de te trouver dans de tous autres états !

- Je crois que je ne réalise pas vraiment, lâcha à contrecœur le grand brun balafré. Tout comme Madaryne, j'ai pris l'habitude des retours inespérés d'Alguérande ! Lui et son _Pharaon_ ont disparu de la mer d'étoiles, ils doivent bien être quelque part ! ? Alguérande revient toujours ! Et j'ai encore plus de mal à croire qu'une cause naturelle soit venue à bout de lui. Pourtant je suis bien plus expérimenté que lui en matière de combats spatiaux… Il a eu affaire à plus forte partie, c'est malheureusement aussi simple que cela !

- Tu m'as mis en copie de tes hypothèses et je partage cet avis que tu refuses à trop ouvertement exprimer : il est préférable pour Algie qu'il soit mort plutôt que d'être aux mains des Pirates !

- J'en sais quelque chose… Lothar Grudge m'a infligé les pires sévices quand il m'a kidnappé sur mon propre cuirassé, avant de m'envoyer aux mines de carcinium…

Albator eut un profond soupir, se ressaisissant.

- Qu'y a-t-il d'autre que je doive savoir avant de repartir avec l'_Arcadia _?

- Passe demain à mon bureau, je t'expliquerai plus en détails pour l'Alliance Royale et sur le Fantôme qui règne sur les zones galactiques où Algie a péri.

- D'accord, se contenta de répondre le grand brun balafré avant de retourner auprès des siens, rassemblés au plus près tels des oisillons dans le grand salon bleu.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Entre silencieux reproches pour son imminent départ après seulement trois semaines au domaine, et gratitude pour le savoir à nouveau aux environs des coordonnées où Alguérande avait disparu, tous ceux du château l'avaient laissé se rendre à un QG Militaire où un Pirate n'avait théoriquement rien à faire !

De fait, sans aucun de ses habituels symboles, Albator s'était présenté au bureau du général de la Flotte terrestre.

Et à peine installé dans le coin salon, le grand brun balafré avait abordé les sujets fâcheux.

- Tu as parlé de l'Alliance Royale, c'est donc arrivé, Joal ?

- Oui. Plus de réunion éphémère d'une ou plusieurs bandes. Plus de partages de territoires. Ce sont les Reines et Rois qui ont scellé un accord qui semble solide au possible vu qu'il dure depuis un bon moment mais que les Pirates ne nous en font la démonstration que depuis quelques mois. Ce sont de véritables armadas qui se déchaînent en de nombreux points de l'Union Galactique, mettant à rude épreuves les cuirassés de guerre de toutes les Flottes de défense.

- Donc toutes les rumeurs n'en sont pas, il s'agit bien de la froide vérité, grogna Albator en allant se servir une autre tasse de café. Que cherche l'Alliance Royale ? Elle ne peut quand même pas renverser tous les gouvernements en place, qu'il s'agisse de régions libres ou de dictatures !

Joal Hurmonde eut un léger haussement des épaules.

- Quelle importance ? Leurs buts, toujours les mêmes : déstabiliser, apeurer, conquérir, rapiner, accroître leur pouvoir. Bien que là, les armadas défassent des Flottes entières, assoient leur mainmise sur la région et la contrôlent avant de poursuivre. Et en chemin, elles forgent des accords supplémentaires avec les Souverains qu'elles rencontrent, rien ne semble plus les diviser. Bref, le cauchemar de tous les Etats-Majors !

- Ca me rappelle très désagréablement les Carsinoés ! rugit Albator en martelant les accoudoirs de ses poings.

- Sauf que les Carsinoés avaient moins besoin d'armadas de cuirassés vu leur puissance psychique pour asservir les esprits.

Albator eut un ricanement.

- On voit que ce n'est pas ton cuirassé et ses clones qui ont fait face aux bâtiments Carsinoés, grinça-t-il en se levant pour faire les cent pas.

Debout devant la baie vitrée, il se retourna, enfournant les mains dans les poches de sa longue veste noire.

- Quelle soit Carsinoés, Pirates, ou autres, une armada est une armada ! Je doute que celle-ci déroge à l'habitude de tous nos ennemis de s'adjoindre au moins un allié surnaturel !

- Désolé, mais moi je ne peux raisonner que de façon naturelle, rétorqua un peu sèchement Joal Hurmonde. J'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec les armadas bien concrètes de ces Souverains. Mais l'ennemi que je redoute le plus c'est le Fantôme. Je suppose que tu as également entendu parler de lui ?

- Oui, avant que ne cite son nom hier après-midi dans mes serres.

Le grand brun balafré se croisa alors les bras, s'adossant à la paroi de verre.

- Il est depuis plus de vingt ans à la tête de la bande la plus puissante, en matière de feu plus qu'en nombre, des quadrants où se trouvait le _Pharaon_, rien d'étonnant à ce que ce soit sur ce dernier qu'il ait fondu ! Son cuirassé, le _Mégalodon_, a néanmoins plutôt la forme antique et fragile d'un voilier, mais il est à lui seul bien plus redoutable que l'_Arcadia_ et le _Deathbird_ réunis ! Et pour ajouter un peu d'aura kitsch à sa sinistre réputation, son capitaine se fait appeler le Fantôme puisque personne ne l'a jamais vu, juste une silhouette sanguinaire, encapuchonnée et masquée, récita Albator. J'ai été complet ?

- Toujours à la pointe du renseignement, toi ! Heureusement que tu es plutôt de notre côté !

Joal Hurmonde ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une mimique moqueuse.

- Aucune velléité de disjoncter, d'humeur de conquête et de destruction ? s'enquit-il.

- Pas que je sache, rétorqua le grand brun balafré qui n'avait nullement envie de rire à la boutade. Mais ne me pousse pas trop dans mes retranchements ou ne me tente pas trop, je n'ai perdu aucun de mes réflexes !

- Comme si je n'étais pas parfaitement au courant…

- … et c'est pour cela que tu me recrutes officieusement, ajouta Albator. Quels sont mes ordres, Joal ?

- Promène-toi, atomise tout ce que tu pourras. Observe aussi afin de me fournir un max de renseignements sur ce qui se passe pour que je puisse faire suivre les infos aux Flottes de défense du coin. Elles sont relativement faibles et les Flottes des zones voisines ne peuvent envoyer des destroyers à l'aveuglette !

Le regard de glace de Joal Hurmonde étincela.

- Et si tu croises le Fantôme, montre-lui qui est le vrai Roi de la mer d'étoiles, offre-moi son scalp en cadeau !

- Avec plaisir.

Et quelque part, avoir une mission, un but, et les coudées franches, rasséréna un peu le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire à bord de l'_Arcadia_ que le Grand Ordinateur suffisait à faire voler, Albator passait le plus clair de son temps dans son appartement du château arrière, en compagnie de sa vieille amie Jurassienne sur laquelle pourtant le temps ne semblait pas avoir la moindre prise.

- Et voilà, maintenant que nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux de notre « mission », il n'y a plus un chat, même Mi-Kun est partout sauf auprès de nous !

- Tu râles, j'aimerais dire que c'est bon signe, mais je sais qu'il n'en est rien, répondit doucement Clio en pinçant les cordes de sa harpe. Et bien que ton attitude semble indiquer le contraire, on dirait que tu attends impatiemment un appel !

- Je crois que tu devines parfaitement lequel.

- Oui, je peux en avoir une idée, bien que je me sois gardée de toute intrusion dans ta vie familiale, comme je te l'ai toujours promis.

- Et que te dis ta prescience ? poursuivit Albator dans un souffle.

Clio reposa la harpe sur la haute table ronde à côté de son fauteuil.

- Alveyron ne guérit pas, déclara-t-elle alors. Qu'a-t-il donc ?

Le grand Pirate balafré grimaça.

- C'est bien la question ! gémit-il avec désespoir. La fièvre épuise son jeune corps, sape ses forces, et il ne réagit à aucun traitement ! C'est à peine si ce pauvre chou est conscient…

La Jurassienne inclina très légèrement la tête ce qui chez elle un signe d'interrogation.

- Mais, le domaine d'Heiligenstadt n'a jamais été pris dans aucune épidémie. Sinon il ne serait pas le seul souffrant, remarqua-t-elle du plus doucement possible.

- En revanche, il passe les trois-quarts de sa vie sur la station spatiale où sa mère assure désormais deux concerts hebdomadaires. Et là, au vu du passage, et en dépit des règles d'hygiène et de sécurités médicales, il a pu choper n'importe quoi. C'est exactement ce qui est arrivé selon tous les médecins qui ont défilé près de son lit ! Mais jusqu'ici, les analyses n'ont pas permis d'isoler le virus… J'espère que la communication du jour avec Madaryne va apporter du neuf !

- Je le souhaite moi aussi, assura la Jurassienne.

Toshiro annonçant que Madaryne était en ligne, Albator se leva pour aller s'entretenir avec elle dans le calme de son bureau.

* * *

A l'entrée de Madaryne dans le salon doré, Salmanille se leva pour lui serrer la main et l'attirer vers un fauteuil avant de lui remplir un verre de limonade.

- As-tu été auprès d'Alveyron après avoir parlé à ton beau-père ?

- Oui. Il n'arrête pas de réclamer son papa… Au moins, quand Alhannis était là, il lui est arrivé plus d'une fois de le prendre pour ce dernier ! Alfie a beau être sous perfusions, il s'épuise, je ne sais pas combien de temps il pourra tenir…

- Les médecins vont trouver et le sauver, assura Salmanille.

- Il ne me reste plus que mes enfants, je ne suis pas prête à les perdre à leur tour !

- Oralys et les jumelles vont bien. Et elles ont besoin de toi.

- Je vais aller les câliner, tenta de sourire la jeune femme.

* * *

Durant des jours, l'_Arcadia_ avait sillonné la première des zones galactiques désignée, et atteinte depuis son départ de la Terre.

Il avait continué de ne rien trouver ou rencontrer, ce qui n'avait nullement arrangé l'humeur de son capitaine !

Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrant sur sa longiligne silhouette en longue robe prune, Clio se dirigea vers la barre où se tenait le grand Pirate balafré.

- Toshiro a un nouvel appel entrant pour toi, informa-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement l'épaule.

- Non…

- Il ne vient pas d'Heiligenstadt, mais du _Karyu _!

- Warius !

- Désolé de te retrouver en ces circonstances, Albator.

- Où es-tu ?

- Au vu de la menace Pirates, la République Indépendante a même rappelé ses retraités ! J'ai donc repris du service, plus ou moins volontairement, sur le _Karyu_ remilitarisé ! En dépit de la situation, j'adore retrouver mes sensations ! Et toi, je me suis laissé dire que tu rempilais également, à ta manière ?

- J'ai mes raisons personnelles, maugréa Albator. Moi, je n'ai jamais de sillonner la mer d'étoiles de façon guerrière. Toi, tu es rouillé, sois très prudent !

- Je compte bien que nous trinquions prochainement au red bourbon, assura Warius alors que la communication se terminait.

Albator posa la main sur l'une des poignées de sa grande barre en bois, donnant une petite impulsion, l'_Arcadia_ réagissant toute aussi subtilement, s'inclinant légèrement sur son aile bâbord pour contourner un astéroïde dérivant.

* * *

Du doigt, le Fantôme tapota l'écran qui lui relayait l'image du cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge.

- Depuis le temps que je t'attendais ! Mais maintenant que tu es là, je vais prendre tout mon temps !

Il tendit ensuite la main vers le masque d'argent scintillant, le fixant à son visage, ne dévoilant que le bas de son visage.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Sur une fréquence unique et l'une des plus protégées dont il dispose, Joal Hurmonde était entré en contact avec le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Le secret était plus que jamais de mise car un Pirate notoire aurait fait tâche sur les registres d'émissaires en free-lance si cela avait filtré – et ce même s'il s'agissait de la plus ancienne des stratégies : un ancien ennemi pour affronter les ennemis actuels du même ancien bord !

- Bien que tu sois en première ligne, tu n'as pas encore le nez sur la situation en cours, lança le général de la Flotte terrestre.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, réalisa soudain Albator, il y a des satellites camouflés qui n'ont cessé de tromper mes instruments, c'est cela ! ?

Son ami étoilé inclina positivement la tête.

- Des espions viennent d'en apporter la confirmation, à nos relais, jusqu'aux Flottes. La dernière chose qu'ils auront faite avant d'être découverts et exécutés.

Joal rugit, perdant un peu de son contrôle habituel, sachant que dans la salle holographique, il pouvait exprimer ses sentiments.

- Les Analystes des Flottes qui agissent autant que possible en collaboration, pour les infos - par pour unir nos forces en revanche contrairement aux Pirates – soupçonnent l'Alliance Royale de les avoir laissés envoyer l'info avant de les jeter dans le vide sidéral ! reprit-il. Guerre tactique, pour que nous n'ignorions rien de leur suprématie, tout en ignorant bien évidemment l'emplacement desdits satellites ! Albator, tu es bien sur le point d'entrer dans la zone des Glaces Galactiques ?

- Oui. Jusque-là je naviguais de façon visible, je pensais attirer les Pirates. Mais il me semble désormais plus prudent de passer sous bouclier d'invisibilité !

- Comme tu le décideras, c'est toi le capitaine…

- Mais tu redoutes toi aussi que les Pirates ne soient également supérieurs en technologie, et que mon bouclier a tendance à devenir obsolète depuis quelques années ?

- J'ai une foi absolue en toi et ton cuirassé, face à des adversaires « normaux ». Mais l'Alliance Royale compte les fleurons de tous les Souverains, et donc nous commençons aussi à réaliser qu'ils nous ont dissimulés leurs forces véritables… Cette guerre risque d'être de longue haleine !

Joal Hurmonde vit son interlocuteur secouer la tête, agitant sa crinière d'argent, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

- Si tu as pris la peine de cette communication, Joal, c'est que ce que mes scans n'ont pas encore détecté est du gros gibier ? reprit-il.

- Je dirais même qu'il s'agit de la cible que je t'ai désignée. Je n'espérais pas que tu tomberais quand même sur son _Mégalodon _!

- Humpfff !

- Albator ? interrogea Joal Hurmonde.

- Vu les évidences que nous venons de réaliser, et si c'est bien le cas je me suis singulièrement ramolli piratement parlant, s'il se montre c'est qu'il le veut, surtout si je suis sur le point de me rapprocher de lui ! Franchement, même si je ne suis plus vraiment un Pirate pilleur, il ne devrait pas me considérer comme une menace pour lui ! A moins qu'il ne soit au courant pour nos liens privilégiés et contre-nature ! Plus rien ne va finir par m'étonner…

- Ressaisis-toi ! intima le général de la Flotte terrestre. Nous avons tous eu foi en nos armes habituelles. Mais ce qui se révèle finalement face à nous nous fait effectivement réaliser que nous nous étions enlisés, encroûtés, dans nos habitudes et notre confiance en nous. Cet aveu est encore plus pénible pour moi qui suis responsable de milliers de cuirassés, croiseurs et autres transporteurs !

- Tu m'as un peu fait partager cette charge en m'envoyant en éclaireur. Et en un mois, je n'ai rien pu t'apporter pour t'aider à établir tes plans d'attaque et de défense, maugréa le grand Pirate balafré.

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ esquissa, contre toute attente, un léger sourire.

- L'observation ne m'a jamais sied. Si de l'action s'annonce, j'y excelle, et ce quels que soient les moyens à ma disposition. Mon _Arcadia_ m'a toujours servi fidèlement et plus d'une fois nous avons frôlé la mort et, il m'est même arrivé de l'être. Je ne faiblirai pas cette fois encore. Qu'importe les forces en face de moi, je jouerai toujours ma chance !

- Je te retrouve, fit Joal, avec un infini soulagement. Voilà celui que j'ai envoyé seul vers ses anciens partenaires !

- Oui, je ne me suis que trop replié sur mon chagrin. J'en ai presqu'oublié que les miens avaient besoin de ma présence même si je ne discourais pas beaucoup, pour une fois ! Et je suis parti quasi avec soulagement, leur détresse faisait bien trop écho à la mienne et c'était insupportable ! Il va me falloir payer pour cette lâcheté. Et cette fois je vais donner tout ce que j'ai contre ce Fantôme !

- Reviens ensuite me faire ton rapport, pria Joal Hurmonde. Oui, reviens !

Albator saisit à pleines mains la barre de son cuirassé.

- Continue droit devant, Toshiro. Nous allons finir par croiser la route du _Mégalodon_ de ce Fantôme !

- A tes ordres, capitaine, se réjouit le Grand Ordinateur.

* * *

Vagosse serra le nœud du bandana qui retenait son abondante chevelure de jais.

- Tu avais raison, Fantôme : cet _Arcadia_ vient droit sur nous. Il ne sait toujours pas que nous sommes là, mais on a dû le prévenir ! Quelles sont tes instructions ?

- On va s'offrir un petit hors d'œuvre et attaquer la seule station observatoire du coin ! ricana le Pirate au masque d'argent. Ça pourrait bien le faire accourir encore plus vite !

Et le Fantôme sourit largement.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Toshiro avait prié son ami de toujours de venir le rejoindre dans sa salle.

- Je ne sais toujours pas quelle technique les Pirates de l'Alliance Royale utilisent, mais j'ai mixé tout ce que j'avais d'antiparasitaires pour contrer les brouilleurs qui réussissent à affecter plusieurs zones galactiques !

- Bien joué, mon vieil ami ! Alors, quelle est la situation. Y vois-tu désormais plus que moi qui n'ai plus qu'un œil ?

- Tous mes yeux électroniques sont opérationnels, se réjouit le Grand Ordinateur, non sans forfanterie. Mais je n'aime pas ce que je vais devoir t'annoncer.

Albator esquissa un sourire.

- Comme si tu allais pouvoir me surprendre ! Vas-y, envoie la sauce !

- Le _Mégalodon_ s'octroie en apéritif l'Observatoire PK-97. Il l'a proprement ouvert comme une boîte de conserve sur toute sa hauteur. Il lui a lancé ses Tubes d'Abordage et il procède au pillage. Les échos vitaux s'éteignent les uns après les autres. Nous serons en visuel dans quelques minutes.

- Il nous a repérés ? interrogea le grand Pirate balafré.

- Sûrement, mais il ne réagit pas, ne procède à aucune manœuvre pour se protéger. Il attend, sûr de sa supériorité.

- Hum…

La colonne du Grand Ordinateur cliqueta à tout-va.

- Non, tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de… ! ?

- Si ! J'ai envie d'aller y jeter un œil. Le boîtier d'invisibilité individuel est de dernière génération, il me dissimulera parfaitement.

- Tu veux approcher ce Fantôme au plus près ! se récria encore Toshiro. Sa Garde d'Elite est nombreuse et légendaire, c'est un gros morceau, même pour toi !

- Traite-moi de vieux dans la foulée ! grinça Albator.

- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, se défendit le Grand Ordinateur désolé de sa maladresse. Mais évite de te mesurer à eux de face !

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, assura le grand Pirate balafré. Le spacewolf fourni avec le boîtier est prêt ?

- Ton vol sera aussi invisible que tes déplacements sur PK-97. Mais il ne s'agit que de mesures minimales pour ta protection. Tu auras autour de toi une centaine de Pirates de l'Alliance !

- Je sais exactement où je mets les pieds.

- J'espère te voir à nouveau fouler le sol des coursives de l'_Arcadia_ au plus tôt !

- C'est bien mon second projet après mon escapade sur PK-97 ! ricana Albator en tournant les talons pour quitter la salle.

* * *

Invisible, silencieux, Albator parcourait l'épave de l'Observatoire, passant d'une poche d'air à une autre, en suivant les indications de Toshiro dans son oreillette, la combinaison de survie légère au possible, ayant dû sacrifier sa cape de suie doublée d'écarlate mais n'ayant pas renoncé au ceinturon de ses armes fétiches.

Il avait pu observer de loin les Pirates du _Mégalodon_ à l'œuvre, pillant et emportant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, organisés quasi militairement.

- Où est le Fantôme ?

- Difficile de différencier son écho de celui de ses hommes. Mais je suis depuis un moment un écho qui semble ne pas bouger du pont d'envol 13, le plus grand, à faire les cent pas, supervisant le manège des navettes entre l'épave et le _Mégalodon_. Et cet écho est entouré d'une vingtaine d'autre, la Garde d'Elite donc !

- C'est ce que j'ai souvent fait lorsque je dévalisais pour Lothar Grudge… Au moins, il y a des habitudes qui ne changent pas, de génération en génération. Et lui ne semble pas superstitieux !

- Albator, je te prie de renoncer ! tenta Toshiro, sachant que c'était en pure perte.

- Je m'y rends, continue de surveiller ce qui m'entoure, rugit de fait le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je ne fais que ça ! grogna Toshiro au synthétiseur vocal qui tremblait légèrement d'appréhension.

* * *

Suivant le plan de l'infrastructure de l'Observatoire envoyée sur l'écran de son casque, le grand Pirate balafré parvint à proximité du pont d'envol 13.

- Le Fantôme est toujours là. Il est comme à l'habitude isolé dans une bulle de protection et d'oxygène, ce qui le dispense de tout appareillage de survie dans l'espace en cas de dépressurisation soudaine.

Albator s'avança au plus possible sur une protubérance abritant une capsule de secours sur sa catapulte.

Le Fantôme était en contrebas, drapé comme à l'habitude dans une longue cape d'un violet foncé dont le capuchon rabattu.

De sa main gantée, il repoussa légèrement le capuchon, dévoilant une abondante crinière fauve, le masque asymétrique d'argent brillant dévoilant du bas de son visage des lèvres pleines et surtout une partie du tracé de la balafre qui traversait sa joue gauche.

- Alguérande, non, c'est impossible !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Non sans inquiétudes, Clio et Joal Hurmonde considéraient leur ami, revenu sans souci à son bord, mais complètement retourné, fébrile, presque délirant.

- Tu l'as récité toi-même ! vitupéra presque le général de la Flotte terrestre. Le Fantôme écume la mer d'étoiles depuis plus de vingt ans ! Il ne peut en aucun s'agir d'Alguérande ! Alguérande est…

- Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai vu ! aboya en retour et de façon toute aussi virulente le grand Pirate balafré.

- Tu as vu un jeune homme à demi masqué, intervint doucement mais fermement la Jurassienne. Et Alguérande était très loin d'être le seul à arborer une crinière fauve.

- Et la balafre ? poursuivit Albator en refusant de lâcher son os.

- Comme si ce n'était pas monnaie courante chez les Pirates d'être couturé de toutes parts ! rétorqua encore Joal Hurmonde.

- Tu es cynique, toi, siffla en retour Albator, frémissant de rage.

- Je suis rationnel, rectifia l'officier aux cheveux blancs. Et toi tu divagues plein pot. Si je t'ai envoyé vers la zone des Glaces Galactiques, c'est pour que ton âme fasse la paix avec celle d'Algie, pas pour que tu ranimes cette inhumaine souffrance !

- Ce qui vient d'arriver était pourtant de l'ordre du prévisible !

- Un fantôme sortant de sa tombe sidérale ? Tu es plus romanesque que je ne le croyais, Albator ! Et le Fantôme… Hé bien c'est juste le Fantôme ! Disons que ton inconséquente visite de l'épave de l'Observatoire va permettre d'affiner la description du Fantôme pour sa traque.

Du poing, Albator martela le mur de la salle holographique.

- Il avait sa taille, son allure. Il lui ressemblait, des ondulations de ses mèches fauves à sa balafre !

Clio leva son regard d'or vers l'une des caméras par lesquelles Toshiro ne perdait de la scène.

- Tu as une info pour nous, Toshy, si je ne m'abuse ?

- Regardez l'écran, intima le Grand Ordinateur.

Et sur ledit écran apparut la silhouette du Fantôme.

- Je m'étais connecté aux caméras qui fonctionnaient encore sur l'épave de l'Observatoire. J'ai donc capté en même temps que toi ces images.

Mais le grand Pirate balafré se détourna, incapable d'en soutenir la vision.

Continuant pour ses deux autres interlocuteurs, plus qu'attentifs eux, Toshiro développa sa démonstration en zoomant au maximum.

- Le demi masque de ce Fantôme nous révèle aussi l'œil droit de perdu…

- Normal pour un Pirate, marmonna Albator, obstiné. Quelqu'un l'a dit un jour !

- … et sa prunelle survivante est d'un vert profond, compléta Toshiro. En dépit de l'indéniable ressemblance, cet homme n'est bien évidemment pas Alguérande !

- Désolés, firent alors à l'unisson Clio et Joal.

Albator se raidit, se retournant alors à demi vers eux.

- Algie a très bien pu perdre son œil lors du combat, voire quand on a abordé son _Pharaon _! Il m'est arrivé la même chose !

- Et pour son autre œil, cela n'ayant rien d'une coquetterie ? poursuivit le général de la Flotte, toujours aussi terre à terre.

- Il a pu également être abîmé et donc qu'il soit obligé de le protéger d'une lentille colorée !

Clio frémit, trahissant un léger agacement devant son ami borné et s'enferrant dans de préoccupants et insensés espoirs !

- Toshy ne s'en est pas tenu aux images, il a analysé chaque pixel de celle composant la partie visible du visage du Fantôme.

- Et je peux affirmer qu'autant la pigmentation et les plis infimes de sa peau sont celle d'un homme de trente-cinq ans. Alguérande aurait pu subir de profondes transformations, comme toi à ton vol et combat sur ton premier cuirassé, il n'a pas pu prendre de l'âge ! C'est là une impossibilité physique à laquelle tu ne peux rien objecter !

- Si ? fit Joal Hurmonde, avec une légère ironie. Albator ?

Un long silence s'ensuivit, que personne n'osa rompre.

- J'aurais tellement voulu y croire, céda enfin le grand Pirate balafré, ce qui leur fit presque plus de mal que sa poussée d'espoir ! Et, non, je ne pourrai jamais empêcher une once de sursaut pour son retour. Un cuirassé ne se volatilise pas, pas sans un rayon terriblement surpuissant, et l'éperon du _Mégalodon_ ne projette pas de flux de cette force. A défaut d'Alguérande, il doit bien rester quelque chose du _Pharaon_, quelque part, ainsi qu'il a bien fallu que quelqu'un enregistre le sort réservé… aux cadavres.

- Ça fait beaucoup de « quelque », remarqua tristement Joal. Reprends-toi, Albator. Tu as une mission à poursuivre. En te dissimulant au cœur même de l'Observatoire après le départ du _Mégalodon_ ne te protègera pas des jours !

- Je sais. Le Fantôme sait, forcément. Il ne cesse d'agiter une carotte sous mon nez ! Il m'attend.

- Il nous attire au cœur de la zone des Glaces Galactiques, rappela la Jurassienne. Avec tous ces corps célestes, de la taille d'un petit chasseur à celui de plusieurs planètes, la navigation ne sera guère aisée et ils représenteront autant de caches pour les Pirates afin de nous prendre en embuscade !

- Je ne l'ignore pas. Nous y allons ! Que le Fantôme et moi soyons enfin face à face, réellement ! jeta Albator. Et en premier lieu, je lui arracherai son maudit masque avant de l'exécuter !

* * *

Vagosse remonta les mains le long du corps de son amant que marquaient de nombreuses cicatrices.

- Ce serait si facile de les effacer par chirurgie…

- Toujours hors de question. Chacune a son histoire, je les connais toutes. Et puis, elles te plaisent, non ?

- A la folie !

Le jeune homme à la crinière fauve rit, refermant ses bras sur la taille de sa partenaire pour l'attirer dans un nouveau ballet charnel.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

En communication, vu le calme encore plat, c'était le seul passe-temps qui restait aux deux amis, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ et le colonel du _Karyu_ avaient devisé comme s'ils se trouvaient dans leur salon.

- A t'entendre, on dirait que ce Fantôme fait une affaire personnelle avec toi, remarqua Warius.

- C'est l'impression que ça me donne… Après tout le feu qu'il y a eu ici, il ne se passe plus rien. Le Fantôme apparaît, attend, repars, et cette fois je peux presque le pister !

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée ! grogna, trop rapidement, le grand Pirate balafré.

- A cause de sa vague ressemblance avec Alguérande ? fit Warius sans ambages.

- S'il avait eu l'âge d'Algie, je ne me serais jamais rendu aux arguments du trio !

- Mais ce Fantôme dégomme à tout va ! Rien à voir avec Algie que ta Flotte a formé ! protesta le colonel de la République Indépendante. Quoi, tu vas me sortir une histoire de traumatismes et d'amnésie ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Ça m'est bien arrivé après tout !

- Justement, pas deux fois ! Et Toshiro a été formel : cet homme est juste un Pirate de la pire espèce !

- Voilà pourquoi je ne manquerai pas l'occasion de lui faire sa fête quand il m'aura stupidement laissé le rejoindre, aboya Albator.

- Sauf qu'il est tout sauf stupide. Il a son plan. Tu files droit dans son piège.

Albator eut un dédaigneux haussement des épaules.

- Je n'ai guère le choix. Et il doit savoir que je ne lâcherai jamais le morceau !

- Comme si quelqu'un dans la mer d'étoiles l'ignorait, vieux Pirate ! ?

- Ca va bien, les injures, venant d'un retraité, persifla la « victime ». Et puis, c'est quand même moi qui ai un œuf à peler avec ce Fantôme puisqu'il m'a pris Alguérande !

- Toi, quand tu as des idées dans la caboche…

- … et que tu n'es pas là pour m'arrêter ! ironisa encore le grand Pirate balafré.

- Oui, je crains d'être un peu occupé avec les Souverains Pirates de ma propre République dans les semaines à venir, concéda le colonel du _Karyu_. N'oublie pas, Albator, on a rendez-vous à un certain comptoir pour vider des godets !

- C'est déjà noté dans mon agenda !

- Depuis quand en as-tu ?

- Depuis toujours dans le cœur, conclut sans plus plaisanter le grand Pirate balafré.

Quittant son bureau, il se trouva nez à nez avec Clio qui avait attendu dans le couloir entre les pièces composant l'appartement du château arrière du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Quoi ? ! glapit-il, ayant déjà épuisé toute sa salive et surtout peu enclin à seulement entendre un sermon !

- Tu ne devrais pas affronter le Fantôme. Il n'en résultera rien de bon ! Rien du tout. Pour tout le monde ! prévint de fait la trop visionnaire Jurassienne.

- Et comme à chaque prémonition tu t'abstiendras d'ajouter pourquoi ?

- Tu as ton libre arbitre. Je ne fais que traduire en mots mon ressenti.

- Merci, Clio, mais cette fois tu n'auras pas voix au chapitre. Je suis même en mission et cela rencontre parfaitement mes desseins !

- Je sais. Et je suis à tes côtés.

* * *

Les cicatrices des blessures passées l'ayant comme toujours réveillé à l'aube chronologique du bord, le Fantôme avait quitté le lit très bas, et plutôt dur sur lequel il tentait chaque nuit de reposer un corps prématurément usé par les rigueurs de la vie ajoutées ensuite à celles des combats où il ne s'était jamais ménagé.

Sortant de la douche, il avait observé son reflet dans un grand miroir, sa peau pâle que sillonnaient les rouges tracés de blessures - jusqu'à son visage où la balafre traversait sa joue gauche de part en part, et où brillait une unique prunelle d'un vert profond, et qu'encadrait une abondante chevelure fauve.

- Tu es magnifique, se réjouit Vagosse qui avait elle aussi l'habitude de ses levers aux aurores. Nous ne serons jamais des Souverains, mais tu es bien mon seigneur !

- Ca me suffit, pour nous deux. Pour le reste, je veux les territoires les plus vastes possibles pour que nous nous y promenions !

- Nous y serons très heureux, Anténor, assura-t-elle. Et maintenant, habille-toi, sinon je ne réponds plus de mes actes, gloussa-t-elle en lui caressant le fessier.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Pour son capitaine et ami, Toshiro avait repris en résumé ce qu'il avait pu glaner comme renseignements sur le Fantôme.

- En considérant que je ne me suis pas trompé, et cela n'arrive pas à la machine que je suis et qui centralise tout ce qui lui passe à portée comme infos au gré de nos vols, le Fantôme a donc trente-cinq ans, et cela fait deux décennies que l'on répertorie ses méfaits.

- Il a commencé en culottes courtes !

- C'est ainsi que l'on obtient les meilleurs Pirates, remarqua le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_. Nés dans cet environnement, ayant biberonné à toutes ces influences, et prenant leur envol dès les premiers battements d'ailes. En revanche, vu le peu d'infos, impossible de dire si ce fut par précocité ou par nécessité. Je pencherais néanmoins pour ma seconde hypothèse.

- D'accord, et comment tes renseignements t'ont mené à cela ? poursuivit Albator.

- Quand le QG de Lothar Grudge a été pris une première fois d'assaut, que ce Roi Pirate y a laissé la vie, les Nuages de Klomel se sont retrouvés sous le contrôle des Militaires. Mais certaines bases, de secours je dirais, accueillaient encore des Pirates qui y vivotaient, mais sans plus vraiment représenter de menace et donc on les a laissés survivre. Mais comme ils se sont réorganisés, plus que les prévisions des Analystes de bureau, une seconde expédition punitive a été menée. Et c'est là que le _Mégalodon_, le Voilier comme il est communément appelé, a été identifié pour la première fois.

Cette fois, le grand Pirate balafré avait violemment tressailli.

- Les Nuages de Klomel ! Oui, comme tu viens de le rappeler, c'était là que se trouvait la base de Lothar Grudge, ma base où je suis revenu entre deux expéditions de pillages. Ainsi, ce Fantôme avait trois ou quatre ans quand j'ai tourné, temporairement, le dos à mon existence de Pirate pour devenir corsaire.

Albator secoua la tête de droite à gauche, avant de la pencher un peu tristement.

- J'ai haï Lothar, avec le recul moins pour les sévices qu'ils m'avaient infligé pour se venger de ma défection, que pour le règne de terreur qu'il avait créé et auquel tous devaient se soumettre. Je veux pour preuve de son œuvre : Léllanya ! Elle était née elle aussi en milieu Pirate. Elle fut une capitaine que j'ai appréciée, surtout dans certains moments au cours des cinq années de mon amnésie. Ensuite, elle a complètement disjoncté, signe de sa profonde instabilité, du conditionnement de Lothar qui s'était greffé sur sa fragile personnalité de gentille fillette au départ ! Alors que ce Fantôme soit né doux garçonnet ou petit sadique en puissance, il ne pouvait guère échapper à sa destinée de Pirate sanguinaire !

Le Grand Ordinateur eut des cliquetis de protestation.

- Moi, j'ai le souvenir d'un bébé né dans de terribles conditions, élevé dans d'autres pires encore, et qui a dès son âge le plus tendre su conserver la pureté de son cœur. Ça ne te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ?

- Il n'y a jamais qu'un seul Alguérande ! Et ce n'est qu'une fois morte que Léllanya a retrouvé la bonté et la pureté de son enfance. Ne compare pas deux choses qui ne peuvent l'être !

Albator rugit, frémissant de rage.

- Pirate forgeant sa renommée dès quinze ans, il avait de la réserve de haine sous le capot ! éructa-t-il. Je ne lui accorderai jamais aucune circonstance atténuante ! Et son parcours sanguinaire a dérobé justement à ces univers une âme pure qui avait encore tant à s'épanouir ! J'ai à mon tour à laisser parler la fureur en moi pour arrêter le parcours dévastateur de ce Fantôme !

Le grand Pirate balafré fit les cents pas dans la salle de l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_. Toshiro se garda bien du moindre commentaire, attendant qu'il reprenne l'initiative de la discussion.

Albator revint se planter devant la colonne du Grand Ordinateur.

- Je perçois encore des cliquetis de commentaires peu amènes, Toshy. Tu as un synthétiseur vocal, sers-t'en !

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu as vite laissé derrière toi la presque crise d'hystérie que tu nous as piquée quand tu as pris le Fantôme pour Alguérande et que la ressemble t'a troublé au point que nous avons un moment cru que tu serais incapable de poursuivre la traque et encore plus de lui régler son compte !

- Je ne peux pas y penser ! Je ne veux pas ! siffla le grand Pirate balafré. Vu que je suis le seul du coin avec lequel ce Fantôme s'amuse au jeu du chat et de la souris, je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point il peut user de son apparence pour me perturber justement ! Je n'ai plus le droit de laisser me sentiments et ma tristesse me retenir… J'ai une proie, et je suis un chasseur !

- Je préfère t'entendre raisonner ainsi, se réjouit Toshiro avec un soulagement infini dans la voix.

- Je suis un prédateur, Toshy. Il faut parfois juste me remettre les idées en place. Merci de m'avoir secoué ! Et je n'oublierai rien de ce que tu m'as appris sur le Fantôme !

Et véritablement soulagé, Albator quitta la salle pour rejoindre sa passerelle.

- _Arcadia_ en avant ! Sus à l'ennemi !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

La passerelle du _Mégalodon_ était ronde, d'une aveuglante blancheur, les consoles également en semi-œufs, chacune accueillant un opérateur.

Son capitaine masqué d'argent se trouvait juste derrière eux, à peine surélevés avec ses propres consoles l'entourant, l'élévateur lui permettant de s'y installer dans le sol et l'y amenant par un accès privé.

Vagosse s'approcha du cercle de console et s'assit familièrement sur le dessus de l'une d'elles.

- Alors, maintenant que ta cible se dirige droit sur nous, quasi comme si tu lui avais fixé rendez-vous, me diras-tu pourquoi cette soudaine obsession pour un vieux Pirate alors que tu pourrais t'offrir des scalps bien plus prestigieux ! ?

- J'agis enfin pour mon compte. J'ai passé vingt ans à m'en donner les moyens, pour attirer l'attention de tous, pour devenir à mon tour une légende. Mon anonymat étant _a contrario_ un élément primordial de ma réputation !

- Oui, j'avoue que ce fut une brillante idée, sourit Anténor.

Vagosse se pencha vers son capitaine et amant.

- Alors, pourquoi ce mythe sur le retour ? insista-t-elle. Oui, pourquoi, tout ?

Le Pirate masqué d'argent serra les poings.

- Je vais devoir le reconnaître au vu et su de tous. Autant que tu aies la primeur…

Le jeune homme eut néanmoins un profond soupir, détournant un instant sa prunelle verte. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur l'amazone toute vêtue de cuir grenat.

- C'est mon père.

- Pardon ? fit Vagosse, battant de ses longs faux cils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ est mon père !

- Mais… Comment ?

- Une longue histoire. Je la lui servirai. Sous peu, nous aurons tout notre temps !

- Je serais vraiment curieuse de l'entendre, car j'ai le plus grand mal à l'avaler… Quoique, au vu des dernières semaines, cela apporte un éclairage plus cohérent ! Alors, l'autre, c'était…

- Le commandant du _Pharaon_ était mon frère. Un de mes frères.

- Oups…

- Le frère puis le père, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! Ensuite, je reprendrai ce qui m'est dû. Après tout, je suis l'aîné !

- Je suis très curieuse d'assister à tout cela ! se réjouit Vagosse en regagnant son poste.

Mais avant de se rasseoir elle se tourna vers son capitaine.

- Quel est donc ton plan ?

- Tu verras, gloussa Anténor en souriant.

* * *

Lumineuse, Clio s'agitait comme une brindille sous la brise, plantée au milieu de la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

Agacé de son attitude et de son silence, Albator quitta son aire en hauteur et se dirigea vers elle.

- Accouche ! aboya-t-il en résistant à l'envie de la secouer d'importance, vu que – volontairement ou non – elle l'aurait envoyé valdinguer à l'autre bout de la salle vu qu'il aurait rompu le flot des émotions qui la submergeaient, la poussant à réagir d'instinct.

Après plusieurs exhortations, la Jurassienne clignota, mais même après toutes ces années, le grand Pirate balafré ignorait toujours si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe, aussi s'abstint-il encore du moindre contact et il ne dit plus rien.

- Tout ce qu'a dit Toshiro a trouvé était la stricte vérité, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Mais il ne pouvait deviner le plus important.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Une chose impossible… Quoique…

- Toi et tes énigmes. Un de ces jours, il faudra que je te torde le cou ! Tu as l'intention de m'en dire plus ?

- Je ne peux pas. Ça ne concerne que toi, et ce Fantôme. Toshiro t'a donné tous les indices mais ni lui ni toi n'allez aux conclusions, aussi insensées et affolantes soient-elles !

- Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours toute vérité directe envers moi ?

- C'est ton histoire, Albator, je n'ai pas à y interférer plus.

- Je trouve au contraire que moins tu t'immisces, plus tu provoques de turbulences !

- C'est ma nature.

- Et bien, je ne m'y fais pas !

- Bien sûr que si. Sinon, il y aurait effectivement longtemps que tu m'aurais ramenée sur Jura !

- Ne me tente pas…

- Je te devance, Albator, j'ai besoin que tu me prêtes un spacewolf pour que j'y retourne.

- De quoi ? ! glapit ce dernier. Hors de question, je ne peux plus me passer de toi, ajouta-t-il avec son habituelle illogique ! Pourquoi cette soudaine décision ?

- Jura est une planète végétale. Et la nature est pleine de ressources, j'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps.

- Si tous les traitements médicaux n'ont rien pu pour Alveyron, je doute que tes herbes…

- Je crains qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de choix.

- Tu m'as fait lire les courriers que Pline ton papa t'a envoyé. Il a déjà cherché, et n'a rien trouvé.

- Il a fouillé en scientifique. Moi j'aime Alveyron, tous ceux de ta famille !

Albator grimaça, presque cynique.

- Au vu des circonstances qui s'annoncent, il va s'agir de tout sauf d'amour ! siffla-t-il en quittant la passerelle.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Même si Clio n'était pas toujours présente à ses côtés, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avait pris l'habitude de sa présence à bord, à simplement la savoir paisiblement installée à bord.

Et là, il se sentait un peu désemparé en son absence, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, même pas à Toshiro !

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle va trouver quoi que ce soit, comme remède, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si elle l'avait pensé, et surtout cru, il y a longtemps qu'elle serait retournée assister son père à la recherche d'une éventuelle plante miraculeuse !

- Elle tente sa chance, objecta le Grand Ordinateur. Tu ne vas pas lui en faire le grief ?

- Comment le pourrais-je ? Alveyron est plus mal que jamais… Si ça continue ainsi, il va finir par rejoindre son père… Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps pour Alguérande, et je ne peux rien pour mon petit-fils… Où est le _Mégalodon _?

- Il ne bouge pas. Son QG semble être une sorte de château-forteresse taillé dans ces Glaces Galactiques.

- Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il nous a réservé comme accueil.

- Je doute que ce soient des fleurs, grinça Toshiro.

- La bonne blague.

- J'ai opéré une nouvelle révision complète du cuirassé, mais si tu veux le détail…

- Ca m'occupera d'ici à ce que nous arrivions sur les lieux du combat choisi par ce Fantôme. Des traces de l'escorte de son _Mégalodon _?

- Oui, elle se tient en retrait, derrière sa Forteresse. Il tient vraiment à son face à face, celui-là !

- Il a quelque chose dans son chapeau. Et je donnerais cher pour savoir ce que c'est !

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ? insista Toshiro.

- Il y a seulement quelques jours, on m'a interdit d'avoir des illusions ! Pour une fois, je vais être un petit Pirate bien docile !

Albator serra les poings tout en quittant la salle où l'âme de son ami était scellée.

« Clio, j'espère que tu vas au moins rapporter une idée de remède, car moi je suis impuissant pour un de ceux qu'Algie chérissait le plus ! ».

* * *

Pline sauta à bas de son dimlock, la monture traditionnelle de Jura, sorte de très grand fourmiller, mais plutôt écailleux, et plus haut sur pattes, plus agiles et plus rapides aussi.

- Regarde, Clio, notre planète revit plus que jamais, fit-il en désignant une véritable cité dans la vallée qu'ils venaient d'atteindre. Nous sommes désormais des milliers et des milliers à y être revenus, à l'entretenir soigneusement, à en vénérer la Nature. Et les jours vraiment bénis, nous voyons les Dragons Protecteurs voler dans le ciel !

- Papa, je…

- Je n'ignore pas pourquoi tu es là. Tu m'as envoyé un message depuis l'_Arcadia_, juste avant ton départ ! Mais je voulais te donner un peu de sérénité.

- Papa, il faut que…

Pline secoua tristement la tête.

- Clio, je n'ai cessé de te le répéter, semaine après semaine. Notre planète a bien des remèdes pour notre peuple, mais si certains peuvent aider les Humains, il n'y en a aucun pour le mal que tu m'as décrit. Et puis je crois… Non, sans importance.

- Papa ? !

- Et puis je crois que cet enfant n'a plus ni la force ni l'envie de vivre !

- C'est bien ce que je redoutais d'entendre.

- Alors pourquoi ce voyage inutile ? interrogea le Jurassien.

- Il fallait que je laisse une lueur d'espoir à Albator. Il en a gros besoin en ce moment !

- Tes cœurs sont aussi grands que ton âme, sourit Pline en prenant sa fille par les épaules. Tu repars ?

- Non… Ce qui attend Albator… Ma présence le perturberait plus encore. Il va devoir affronter passé et avenir sans moi. Poursuivons notre promenade !

Et remontant sur leurs dimlocks, ils partirent au galop.

* * *

Oralys trottina vers sa mère qui était à son piano et semblait répéter en boucle le même morceau depuis un moment.

- Il est où Alveyron ? Mon frère me manque !

- Ton grand frère était plus malade que jamais. On a dû le conduire là où il aurait de meilleurs soins qu'à la maison. Il reviendra quand il sera guéri.

- Oui, j'ai très hâte ! fit le garçonnet en quittant le salon de musique, souriant au passage à sa blonde grand-mère qui était venue auprès de sa belle-fille.

- Tu es courageuse, Madaryne. Et ton assurance fait du bien à tes enfants.

- Si seulement je pouvais y croire moi-même ! Mais je ne puis. Bientôt, il faudra que je les prépare au pire…

- Nous serons tous là. Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé. Les médecins continuent de tenter le tout pour le tout ! Allons faire quelques pas dans le parc, il fait beau, ça te fera du bien.

- Merci, Salmanille.

Bras dessus dessous, les deux femmes sortirent au soleil.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

_ - On est mal, tu sais, commandant !_

_ - Comme nous ne l'avons jamais été… admit Alguérande._

_ - Tu n'as plus rien à sortir de ta manche ? s'enquit encore le second du Pharaon._

_ - J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais._

_ Alguérande eut encore un rugissement._

_ - Ces croiseurs Pirates arborent un drapeau rouge, ils ne feront aucun quartier. Je ne peux faire évacuer le cuirassé, ils prendraient les navettes sans défense pour cible, comme au tir à pipe ! Il nous faut donc demeurer à bord jusqu'au bout !_

_ - A tes ordres, Alguérande._

_ Réduit à l'état d'épave tout juste capable de dériver, quelques poches d'air et systèmes de survie donnant un sursis aux rares survivants, le Pharaon avait été arraisonné par un cuirassé à la silhouette de Voilier qui avait alors abaissé son bouclier d'invisibilité._

_ Laissant derrière lui des traînées de sang, Alguérande avait rampé sur un coude jusqu'à Gander qui, éventré, grésillait faiblement, secoué de soubresauts électroniques._

_ - Oh Gander, je suis désolé… Mais c'est ton cerveau dont je dois écraser les données pour qu'on ne te les extirpe pas, c'est le règlement… Doc, tu m'entends, tu dois faire de même pour tous les Mécanoïdes ! Doc, réponds-moi, tu me reçois ?_

_ Bien que son propre corps ne soit que souffrances, meurtri en de multiples endroits, que son œil droit lui donne l'impression d'avoir été arraché à son orbite, le jeune homme parvint à son second._

_ - Et dire qu'il n'est même plus possible de lâcher la balise de détresse avec le rapport de ce désastre…_

_ Une sirène répétitive traversant les brumes de son cerveau, l'informant que des tiers s'infiltraient à bord du Pharaon, Alguérande se contenta d'une mimique désintéressée, au-delà de l'épuisement en considération du sang perdu, du choc de toutes ses blessures, incapable du moindre raisonnement, et quasi incapable du plus petit mouvement._

_ - Au point où nous en sommes… se contenta-t-il de commenter. Gander, je ne vais pas arriver à effacer tes mémoires…_

_ Les portes de la passerelle s'ouvrant sur les Pirates, il ne tourna même pas la tête, ne réagissant que lorsque des ombres le privèrent du peu de lumière qu'il percevait de toutes les explosions qui continuaient de dévaster les systèmes de contrôle._

_ Une voix sèche claqua, mais néanmoins chargée d'ironie et de contentement tout à la fois._

_ - Bienvenue à la maison, Alguérande Waldenheim !_

_ Surpris, Alguérande leva le regard sur un Pirate à la chevelure fauve, masqué et balafré, vêtu d'une longue tunique d'or et d'argent. Ce dernier ôta son masque, et la vue de son visage arracha un sursaut à Alguérande._

_ - Qui… ?_

_ - C'est un peu tard pour se préoccuper de mon existence ! rugit le capitaine du Mégalodon._

_ - Mais… souffla encore Alguérande avant que la crosse d'un fusil d'assaut ne lui explose le crâne._

* * *

_Oglèze, la Doc du Mégalodon jeta un regard noir à son capitaine._

_ - Au vu de l'état général de ce Waldenheim, il était nécessaire d'ajouter un traumatisme crânien au listing de ses blessures ?_

_ - Je ne sous-estime jamais un adversaire. Je savais exactement à qui j'avais affaire, gronda Anténor. Il ne s'est que trop souvent relevé par le passé !_

_ - Là, je t'assure qu'il ne l'aurait pas pu, siffla encore la Doc Mécanoïde. Bien que sans cette volonté hors norme dont tu me parles, rien que la perte de sang l'aurait conduit à un choc hypovolémique avant même que tu n'investisses sa passerelle ! Et je répète aussi que son bilan médical est sérieux au possible !_

_ - Tu vas me le remettre sur pieds ?_

_ - Ce ne sera pas aisé. Là, toutes mes prévisions conduisent à une issue fatale. Tu veux vraiment qu'il se rétablisse, capitaine ? insista Oglèze. Si ce sont les habituelles infos Militaires que tu veux, je peux utiliser l'EncéphaloExtracteur, et ça le transformera en légume._

_ - J'ai malheureusement besoin qu'il serve encore, et pas comme ingrédient d'un pot-au-feu ! Apporte-lui tous tes soins, Doc._

_ - Je vais utiliser tous mes talents, mais je ne garantis rien. Au mieux, il ne sera pas bon à grand-chose avant des semaines !_

_ - J'ai tout mon temps. D'ici là, j'ai à m'amuser avec un autre balafré ! Au fait, Doc, je n'ai pas pu retirer son dossier médical du Pharaon avant que tout ne grille._

_ - Mais, comment vais-je bien savoir pour ses antécédents et autres…_

_ - Utilise mon dossier. Après tout, nous avons le même géniteur, ça peut aider !_

_ Et dans un ricanement, Anténor quitta le Centre Hospitalier de son Mégalodon._

_ - Maintenant, je peux vraiment mettre mon plan à exécution ! se réjouit-il._


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

_ Dans le salon de son capitaine, Vagosse croisa les bras._

_ - Voilà, Arandyll a emprisonné le Pharaon dans une bulle d'isolation. Nous n'avons même pas à le remorquer, notre ami arachnoïde va l'amener à notre Forteresse. Sans compter que tant qu'un de ses œufs est à notre propre bord, il empêche toute détection de ton passager._

_ La jeune femme siffla telle une chatte en colère._

_ - Tu aurais dû laisser Oglèze utiliser sur lui l'EncéphaloExtracteur ! Pourquoi mobiliser notre centre de soins, vider nos stocks de médicaments, pour le garder en vie ? D'ailleurs, si j'en crois notre Doc, il a toutes les chances de clamser !_

_ - Il s'en sortira… Bien que si j'en crois mes archives il a rarement été aussi amoché, de façon naturelle. Mais je me suis bien défoulé sur son cuirassé, ça en valait largement la peine !_

_ - Oui, tu exultais comme jamais ! sourit la seconde du Mégalodon. Avec tous ces croiseurs, ces Militaires ont cru jusqu'au bout que tu en voulais à ce minable convoi de transport !_

_ - C'était effectivement une autre mise à mort que j'avais en tête._

_ - Tu parles d'une exécution, tu as ramené ton ennemi ici ! protesta Vagosse. Ne me dis pas que cette étrange ressemblance t'a poussé à l'épargner in extremis ? C'est un Militaire, tu es un Pirate !_

_ - J'ai mes raisons._

_ - J'espère que, le moment venu, elles seront bonnes, grogna-t-elle. Tu as ramené le renard dans le poulailler !_

_ - Non, j'ai ramené un moribond dans mes filets, rien de plus. Et, qu'il survive ou non, sa carcasse me servira toujours !_

_ - Je ne comprends rien à ce nouveau plan, Anténor, se plaignit sa lieutenante._

_ - Tout s'éclaircira le moment venu. Alguérande Waldenheim me servira, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_ - Et maintenant, que faisons-nous, que je transmette tes ordres ? préféra alors interroger Vagosse._

_ - Nous repassons sous bouclier d'invisibilité, et nous attendons._

_ - Quoi ?_

_ - Qui ! rectifia le jeune homme. L'autre balafré ! gloussa-t-il._

* * *

_Oglèze la Doc Mécanoïde du Voilier était venue faire un nouveau rapport à son capitaine balafré à la crinière fauve._

_ - Je ne peux toujours pas te dire si Waldenheim s'en sortira ou non. J'ai loin d'en avoir fini avec tous les soins. J'ai encore au moins deux interventions chirurgicales à pratiquer… De nombreux nerfs lombaires ont été endommagés. Même s'il se réveille un jour, je doute qu'il puisse marcher._

_ - Aucune importance, du moment qu'il ne peut pas cavaler, persifla Anténor._

_ - Ton cynisme dépasse toute imagination, marmonna Oglèze._

_ - Ne te fais pas plus mauvaise que tu n'es, s'amusa sincèrement le jeune homme. Il y a trois semaines, tu étais certaine que j'allais le laisser mourir ou que toi tu allais signer son certificat de décès dans les trente-six heures !_

_ - Ca peut encore se faire, remarqua la Doctoresse, lugubre. Vous, les êtres biologiques êtes vraiment complexes et vous défiez toutes mes connaissances théoriques. En théorie justement, ce Waldenheim devrait déjà n'être plus que de la viande froide… Je ne comprends pas ce qui peut le faire s'accrocher, rester dans ce monde – pas pour le futur que tu envisages pour lui !_

_ - Que sais-tu seulement de mes projets à son encontre ?_

_ - Je savais pour le demi-lien génétique entre vous. En plus de la ressemblance physique, j'ai bien évidemment pratiqué à des tests sur base de ton dossier médical. Oui, vous pourriez passer pour des jumeaux au premier et au second coup d'œil, les différences sont infimes sur vos visages. Et bien que son corps semble extérieurement moins abîmé que le tien, il a bien morflé. Enfin, tout cela pour dire qu'il est toujours entre la vie et la mort et que je ne poserai aucun diagnostic vital._

_ - Oui, je l'avais compris ! grinça Anténor. Quoi qu'il arrive, je veux juste que tu conserves intacte son enveloppe corporelle justement ! Le reste, je n'en ai rien à battre, bien que je me serais également bien défoulé sur lui. L'avoir mis à terre de passerelle à passerelle n'a rien de vraiment jouissif ! Tiens-moi au courant, Doc !_

* * *

_Quand Vagosse entra sur la passerelle du Mégalodon, elle vit son capitaine masqué d'argent écraser précipitamment son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier installé dans l'accoudoir de son fauteuil._

_ - Anténor, la Doc t'a interdit de fumer ! Tes poumons sont bien trop détériorés par tous les gaz inhalés depuis tant d'années au gré de nos abordages ou replis en catastrophe !_

_ - Je fêtais quelque chose, se défendit le jeune homme, effectivement grand sourire aux lèvres._

_ - Et quoi donc ?_

_ - Ma cible vient enfin de quitter sa tanière ! Son cuirassé s'est désorbité de la Terre !_

_ - Et où va-t-elle ?_

_ - Elle revient ici. Enfin, j'espère ! Je le pense, il n'en a pas fini avec ces zones galactiques, et je l'attends de pied ferme !_

_ Sans un mot, Vagosse prit place à son poste, curieuse des événements à venir._


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

- Pour autant que je m'en souvienne, mais certains impertinents diraient que l'âge commence à influer sur ma mémoire, je n'ai jamais une telle configuration de combat. Ou plutôt d'absence de combat. Même si j'imagine que nous ne perdons rien pour attendre ! Que disent tes scans, Toshiro ?

- Je ne perçois aucun signe agressif émanant du _Mégalodon_ ou de sa Forteresse, annonça ce dernier, avec réticence. Mais à quoi joue-t-il donc ?

- Si seulement j'en avais idée… grommela le grand Pirate balafré qui serra les poignées de sa barre à les briser. Surtout ne relâche rien, Toshy, et tiens-toi prêt à encaisser tout ce qui pourrait nous tomber dessus !

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, rugit le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

Albator fronça le sourcil.

- Je suppose qu'au moins un satellite doit brouiller nos capteurs pour nous faire ainsi croire que nous sommes en parfaite sécurité ?

- Impossible à dire. J'ai complètement reprogrammé nos systèmes de détection, mais je ne perçois aucune interférence particulière. Aucune de celles recensées quand nous étions en approche de la zone des Glaces Galactiques.

- Comme si quelqu'un d'aussi roué que ce jeune Pirate n'avait pas plusieurs satellites avec autant de fréquences pour brouiller celles de ses adversaires, quels qu'ils soient !

- On dirait que tu reconnais ses qualités, glissa Toshiro.

- De Pirate à Pirate, je ne peux qu'admettre qu'il se prépare soigneusement et qu'il n'a pas froid à l'œil !

Le Grand Ordinateur eut un petit cliquetis qui ressemblait à un gloussement.

- On pourrait dire qu'il est la projection de ce que tu aurais pu devenir si tu étais demeuré sous la férule du Roi Lothar.

Pour sa part, Albator eut plutôt quelque chose qui ressemblait à un crachement de chat.

- Rectifie plutôt en rappelant que ce Roi a fini par mordre la poussière, et qu'il n'a eu que le sort qu'il méritait pour toutes ses exactions sadiques et sanguinaires ! Et oui, il a bel et bien formé une cohorte de disciples plus doués les uns que les autres !

- Léllanya ?

- Elle en fut la parfaite incarnation, grommela encore Albator. D'ailleurs, toute Elite qu'elle soit devenue, son aide aurait été appréciable en ce moment…

- Léllanya et ses ailes ne sont plus qu'une icône pacifique, tint à préciser Toshiro. Elle n'aurait rien fait pour toi, en ce jour un autre, en configuration de bataille !

- Je crois que c'est juste que je me sens un peu seul sur ce coup…

- Merci pour moi !

- Oh ça va, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer la susceptibilité, boîte de conserve ! Que donne le scan du _Mégalodon _? Au passage, je ne connais rien de plus stupide que de donner un nom de requin à un Voilier !

Mais cessant de marmonner entre ses dents, Albator reporta son attention sur le grand écran de sa passerelle où Toshiro lui projetait des plans en coupe du _Mégalodon_ ainsi que les échos de vie qu'il y décelait.

- Je ne te promets pas qu'ils y soient tous, s'excusa le Grand Ordinateur. Il y a autre chose qu'un brouilleur de mes instruments.

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna le grand Pirate balafré.

- Quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce qu'Algie et ses ennemis, et même amis, ont toujours dégagé. Si le _Pharaon_ a bien été isolé dans une bulle et ramené à la Forteresse, je dirais bien que ce Fantôme s'est trouvé un allié qui n'a rien de naturel !

- Le contraire m'aurait surpris, reconnut le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Comme si ce Pirate masqué d'argent ne nous surpassait pas déjà sur tous les plans, il faut qu'il ait en plus un petit copain surnaturel ! Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se considère invulnérable ! Et là, c'est nous qui ne ferons pas le poids…

Lâchant sa barre, Albator descendit de son aire surélevée et fit quelques pas sur la passerelle, regrettant amèrement l'absence de Clio, sa présence physique ou plus simplement ses cœurs débordant d'amitié à l'unisson du sien.

- Le _Mégalodon_ a une portée de tir supérieure à la nôtre, avertit Toshiro. Nous allons être dans la ligne de mire de ses tourelles de canons supérieurs et de ceux de ses sabords bâbord et tribord ! Il faut qu'on bouge, Albator ! Albator ! Albator ?

Le grand Pirate balafré braqua le stylet de son viseur laser sur certains points du _Mégalodon_ qui apparaissait toujours sur son grand écran.

- Ces échos, ils ne sont pas comme les autres ! Le Fantôme nous les donne à détecter sciemment… Tu peux les identifier ?

- Sur quelles bases ?

- Le Registre d'Equipage du _Pharaon _! rugit Albator.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu reviens encore là-dessus. Tu es une vraie tête de mule sidérale !

Toshiro eut un profond soupir, c'est-à-dire qu'il évacua du liquide de refroidissement en de sonores sifflements, mais il obéit.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Ayant éclos de son œuf, Guyllette avait trottiné jusqu'à la passerelle où se tenait le capitaine du _Mégalodon_.

- Ceux de cet autre cuirassé cherchent à savoir ce qui se passe ici, fit la petite araignée encore translucide et gélatineuse. Mon papa me dit qu''ils cherchent ceux que tu as récupéré il y a plus de deux mois lors de ton dernier combat !

- Je ne l'ignore pas, rétorqua paisiblement Anténor. J'ai tout organisé pour en arriver à ce moment. J'ai semé la route galactique de petits cailloux, ou plutôt de petits débris de Glace Galactique, et ils m'ont suivi comme de gentils toutous. Et comme à des chiens trop fidèles et stupides, on fend le crâne sans état d'âme.

Le jeune homme sourit, passant machinalement la main sur le bandeau noir qui couvrait son œil droit avant qu'il ne replace le masque d'argent sur le haut de son visage.

- Vagosse, ça a marché ?

- Oui, les effets combinés d'Arandyll le Grand Arachné et le relâchement des systèmes d'isolation ont permis à nos ennemis d'obtenir les renseignements qu'ils attendaient depuis si longtemps et qu'ils n'espéraient par ailleurs plus.

- En ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre que le troisième balafré se joigne à la partie ! conclut le Pirate à la crinière fauve en posant négligemment les mains sur les crosses des pistolets glissés dans les étuis fixés à ses cuisses.

* * *

Toshiro n'était pas content et il entendait le faire savoir.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es parvenu à tes fins que je vais m'incliner, décréta le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Comme si je triomphais un seul instant, soupira Albator. Je l'ai trop espéré que pour y croire moi-même… Et, en cette conjecture, ça finit de me compliquer la vie. Je dirais même que ça m'ôte toute possibilité d'action !

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te donner mes conclusions, râla l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

- Inutile, il y a longtemps que je sais analyser des relevés de scans aussi bien que toi !

- Oui, j'ai été un trop bon mentor, persifla Toshiro. Avant, le jeune Pirate se contentait de voir des échos et de foncer pour tirer à tout-va et les faire s'éteindre sur le terrain adverse !

- J'y étais assez bon, convint le grand Pirate balafré. J'ai quelques restes, ironisa-t-il à son tour.

- Mais ce sera loin de suffire pour le _Mégalodon_ du Fantôme, remarqua Toshiro en redevenant sérieux.

- Il me faut pourtant tenter le coup. Le Fantôme ne m'a pas vu quand je l'avais à portée de tir sur l'épave de l'Observatoire.

- Ou il n'a pas voulu te voir, ajouta encore Toshiro. Le Fantôme n'a pas traversé vingt ans de traque, de la part de toutes les Flottes de défense ainsi que des bandes rivales de Pirates sans un pointu système de sécurité et les meilleurs détecteurs ! Crois-moi, Albator, s'il n'a pas moufté, c'est qu'il t'a laissé faire, qu'il voulait que tu le voies !

- Je craignais d'envisager cette possibilité… La seule plausible au vu effectivement de la réputation du Fantôme ! Mais je n'ai pas plus le choix aujourd'hui qu'à l'Observatoire !

- Albator, non !

- Alguérande est sur le _Mégalodon_, c'est donc là que j'irai !

- Le Fantôme t'y attendra.

- C'est aussi un peu pour ça que cela fait plus de deux mois que je lui coure après depuis qu'il a atomisé le _Pharaon _!

- Le piège est aussi parfait que grossier !

Le grand Pirate balafré haussa les épaules.

- Tu as encore amélioré le bouclier d'invisibilité portatif. J'arriverai au moins jusqu'à Algie. A deux, nous aurons beaucoup plus de chances de nous en sortir !

- J'aurais préféré que nous soyons toujours équipés du système de téléportation. Ça aurait évité ces allées et venues à hauts risques, mortelles !

- Et moi je suis pour les méthodes traditionnelles ! Elles m'ont toujours bien réussi. A tout de suite. Préviens Doc Surlis d'activer son Centre Hospitalier. Algie est à celui du _Mégalodon_… Mais s'il peut tenir sur ses jambes, ça suffira pour le sauvetage !

- Il ne laissera pas la poignée de survivants derrière lui.

- Je ne pense pas lui laisser le choix. Et il saura comprendre que ce n'est qu'en étant vivant et libre qu'il pourra leur venir en aide !

- Le piège est plus puant que jamais…

- Je sais, Toshiro, je peux le sentir d'ici ! jeta Albator en quittant son appartement. Je reviens vite !

- Si seulement je pouvais te croire… Mais sur ce coup, je crains d'avoir un sinistre pressentiment qui pourrait bien se réaliser !

* * *

Anténor s'approcha de sa seconde qui surveillait les instruments de détection du _Mégalodon_.

- Alors, il est là ?

- Ils ont également modifié leurs systèmes, avoua la jeune femme à la crinière de jais. L'_Arcadia_ a stoppé ses réacteurs juste à la limite de notre portée, nous ne l'atteindrons donc pas. J'ai relevé une fugitive et infime fluctuation de l'espace venant du ventre du cuirassé.

- Sans doute une nacelle d'approche individuelle. J'avais raison, il va bel et bien tenter une intrusion, si possible jusqu'à notre Centre Hospitalier et y récupérer son rejeton !

- Tu ne vas quand même pas lui ouvrir le passage ! s'insurgea Vagosse.

- Pas à ce point-là. Mais je ne vais lui mettre aucun bâton dans les roues. Il y a longtemps que j'ai décidé quand et comment faire tomber les masques ! ricana le jeune homme à la crinière fauve. Apprêtons-nous, le moment de vérité est tout proche !

* * *

Ayant déverrouillé les sas entre sa navette et celui d'évacuation d'air condamné du Voilier, Albator posa les pieds sur le sol du cuirassé.

Les éperons de ses bottes ôtés, le cosmogun au poing, le grand Pirate balafré se dirigea droit vers le Centre Hospitalier du _Mégalodon_.

« Qu'importe le piège tendu, Fantôme. Je récupère mon fils et je détale comme un lapin, très loin de toi, à jamais ! ».


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

S'étant basé sur les rapports d'observations des rares survivants ou prisonniers récupérés en divers lieu, Albator se dirigeait en suivant le plan que Toshiro lui avait préparé à l'arraché.

- Quelles certitudes peux-tu me donner, Toshy ? Si tu en as ? grinça-t-il dans son oreillette.

- Que tu un alevin dans la nasse et que tu ne vas pas t'en sortir, grinça en retour le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Est-ce que je me dirige au moins vers le Centre Hospitalier de ce Voilier ? insista Albator qui n'en menait pas large au fond de lui !

- De façon logique, oui. Mais ce Fantôme est loin de raisonner comme quelqu'un de censé sinon il y aurait longtemps que ses tactiques et préparatifs auraient été éventés et qu'il aurait mordu la poussière !

- Merci de me seriner des évidences…

- Son Centre Hospitalier doit pourtant bel et bien se trouver au cœur de son Voilier, reprit plus doucement Toshiro. L'endroit le plus protégé et le plus sûr du cuirassé, avec sa passerelle et ses propres appartements. De toute façon, tu te diriges vers un de ces échos « différents » que tu as repéré sur notre grand écran.

- J'y suis presque. Aucun ennemi en vue et eux ne peuvent pas me voir.

- Ils te font une haie d'honneur, ou plutôt de malheur, commenta Toshiro avant de mettre fin à la communication avant que l'infime grésillement ne soit identifié.

* * *

Joal Hurmonde s'était mis en rapport avec l'_Arcadia_, mais n'y avait pas trouvé son capitaine.

- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait céder à cette folie ?

- Nous avons relevé des échos très faibles sur le _Mégalodon_, dispersés mais disposés de façon régulière, comme dans des cellules. Enfin un seul séparé des autres, dans ce que nous considérons être le Centre Hospitalier. Et pour un Fantôme qui n'a jamais pris soins de blessés, celui-là doit être singulièrement précieux ! Et du peu que j'ai réussi à extraire des mémoires médicales avant que je ne sois éjecté du système, la date d'admission de ce patient est celle à laquelle le _Pharaon_ a disparu corps et biens.

- Ne me dis pas que ce fou furieux a pensé à… ?

- Bien sûr que si, général Hurmonde ! En dépit de sa résignation apparente, il n'a jamais…

- Une évidence, en effet. Je n'ai plus qu'à préparer la nécrologie de ce cinglé !

* * *

Alguérande se redressa dans son fauteuil, une couverture tirée jusqu'à sa taille – chambre médicalisée mais qui ne davantage d'une sorte de studio dépourvu de gardes affectés à sa surveillance ! - quand son père coupa son bouclier d'invisibilité.

- Là, tu es bon pour avoir tous les Pirates du Fantôme sur le dos dans moins de deux minutes ! Va-t'en immédiatement !

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour ça ? Oh Algie, je n'ai pas voulu y croire, et pourtant tu es bien là ! Tu es vivant et en un seul morceau ! jeta Albator en se précipitant sur lui pour l'étreindre. Je vais finir par croire aux miracles ! Dire que tout le monde t'avait enterré virtuellement !

- Ce n'est pas faux, marmonna le jeune homme. En étant le prisonnier du Fantôme, je n'ai plus aucun avenir…

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, siffla le grand Pirate balafré. Je suis venu te chercher et comme tu l'as souligné, chaque seconde compte. Mon bouclier peut te camoufler au moins une partie du trajet. Tu partiras avec la navette pendant que Toshiro m'en enverra une autre et que j'userai seul du bouclier de…

- Gander est à moitié démonté, et j'ai encore six membres d'équipage qui…

- Non, c'est impossible. Je ne pensais même pas te retrouver, alors eux il ne faut pas rêver, on ne peut pas leur faire quitter les lieux. Et puis, il faut que tu reviennes, tu dois revoir Alveyron avant que le pire ne se produise !

- Alveyron ! ? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon petit garçon ?

- Je t'expliquerai. Lève-toi, nous filons ! Pas possible de discourir et de résister ainsi, tu es pire que moi ! Debout !

Le jeune homme s'assombrit, les poings serrans le plaid sur ses genoux.

- Je ne peux pas, papa. Mes jambes sont paralysées, je ne sais plus marcher !

- Et moi je résumerais tout cela en une réunion de famille impromptue, gloussa le capitaine du _Mégalodon_ alors que les portes de la chambre du studio sans surveillance – au vu de l'impossibilité physique d'Alguérande à effectuer le plus petit déplacement sans aide - s'ouvraient sur lui et plusieurs membres de sa Garde d'Elite.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? ! aboya Albator en le braquant de son cosmogun.

- Anténor. Il n'est que temps que tu fasses ma connaissance, papa ! siffla le Pirate au masque d'argent.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Fruit d'un patient travail, mais le temps ne représentait rien pour une créature comme Arandyll, la Nef n'était composée que de fils de soie, formant plusieurs bâtiments complètement asymétriques et évoquant davantage des espèces d'igloos que l'orgueilleuse construction antique dont elle portait le nom.

Et bien que d'apparence fragile, la soie d'Arandyll était comparable à celle de ses lointains congénères naturels, solide, indestructible, magnifique dans sa composition architecturale.

Mais pour Alguérande et son père, il ne s'agissait que d'une énième cellule, poignets et chevilles entravés, d'autres fils s'étant enroulés autour de leur cou et de leur taille, ainsi que soutenant les jambes mortes du jeune homme.

Le grand Pirate balafré rugit, ce qui était à peu près tout ce qui lui restait comme possibilité de sursaut après les passages à tabac des Pirates et le fait qu'il était ficelé comme un saucisson.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il attend encore, ce mal embouché ? ! grogna-t-il. Il lance une bombe, puis me livre à ses Gardes. Ce n'était pas vraiment la mise au point que j'attendais ! Et à toi, Alguérande, il t'a dit quelque chose durant tes semaines de détention ?

Alguérande se contenta lui aussi d'un marmottement.

- J'ai dormi la plupart du temps, je te le rappelle ! Et quand ce n'était pas dû aux blessures dans un premier temps, ce furent les médocs ensuite jusqu'à ce que la Doc Oglèze confirme bien mon infirmité et donc que je ne représentais plus guère de menace – c'est-à-dire comme tu m'as retrouvé. Et durant tout ce temps, Arandyll puis Guylette son œuf ont empêché toute localisation… gémit le jeune homme.

- Et toi, tu n'as rien pu faire ? se révolta un peu son père. Tu as un chromosome doré !

- En temps ordinaires, je le fais raisonner, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Là, j'ai réalisé qu'il fallait une énergie démentielle, et que je n'étais même pas capable de tenir debout quelques secondes sans aide !

- Tu es si mal en point que ça ? fit tristement Albator.

- En ce moment, tu n'es guère reluisant, remarqua avec tout aussi de chagrin son fils à la chevelure fauve. Ils t'ont bien esquinté !

- J'encaisse plus qu'ils ne croient. En revanche, il fait glacial ici et vu qu'il ne me reste plus que quelques lambeaux de vêtement, cet Anténor n'a qu'à attendre que je me congèle, que nous nous changions en glaçons !

- Aucun risque, il va vouloir son moment de gloire, ou tout du moins nous balancer ses vérités à la gueule ! Il ne va certainement plus tarder…

- Et dire que c'est moi que l'on taxe d'oiseau de mauvais augure… La pomme ne tombe donc décidément pas loin de l'arbre !

- Merci pour le compliment, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Alguérande. En revanche, oui Anténor a intérêt à se bouger le cul. Je ne sens pas mes jambes, ce qui est normal, mais mes mains ne vont pas tarder à devenir insensibles à leur tour !

- Algie, je te retrouve pour que nous soyons perdus ensemble, soupira Albator. Et dire que personne ne le saura jamais. Mais je suis heureux pour toute la famille !

Alguérande eut un hoquet, l'estomac noué, à deux doigts de gerber.

- Alveyron, qu'as-tu voulu dire au sujet de l'aîné de mes enfants ? !

- Alveyron est en train de mourir. Aucune médecine ne peut le sauver. Même Clio est impuissante, le fait qu'elle n'est jamais revenue sur l'_Arcadia_ est suffisamment éloquent à ce sujet !

- Oh non, pas mon petit garçon… Si seulement j'avais assez de forces pour mobiliser mes amitiés surnaturelles !

* * *

Une ombre se projeta soudain entre les deux toiles d'araignée qui évoquaient de façon sinistre les croix d'un supplice du passé.

- On dirait que les mauvais traitements et le froid ont singulièrement atteints vos cerveaux, vous délirez plein pot, se réjouit Anténor qui venait d'apparaître, Guylette la petite araignée sur ses talons alors qu'Arandyll se montrait à son tour, massive comme un petit immeuble de trois étages, d'une blancheur immaculée, un cercle bleuté sur le dos. Les yeux d'or, les pattes terminées par des griffes impressionnantes.

Le capitaine du _Mégalodon_ se planta face à ses prisonniers, bras croisés.

- Il est temps que la petite réunion de famille commence, jeta le jeune homme en ôtant son masque.

- La ressemblance est troublante, admit Albator avec réticence. Tu es même le portrait craché d'Alguérande, en plus âgé. D'où sors-tu donc ?

La prunelle vert émeraude d'Anténor étincela alors qu'il serrait convulsivement les doigts à se faire mal aux muscles.

- Des Nuages de Klomel. J'y ai passé toute mon enfance. Lothar Grudge voulait faire de moi ton successeur, vieux Pirate ! Il a tout mis en œuvre en ce but, il a tout supervisé, depuis ma conception jusqu'à ma formation. Et tu l'as tué ! Quant à toi, Alguérande, les Militaires de ta Flotte ont anéanti les restes de la Cité Pirate, et j'y ai perdu mes parents, enfin ceux qui ont fait de moi un guerrier en tuant toute humanité en moi.

- Ce Grudge est plus taré encore que Léllanya, murmura Alguérande entre deux claquements de dents.

- Mais je ne peux pas être ton père ! protesta Albator dans un cri. D'ailleurs, comment et quand aurais-je pu… ? !

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû abattre ton mentor, il t'a offert les plus belles filles de son sérail, gronda Anténor d'une voix froide et furieuse à la fois. Pour tes vingt ans et durant cinq ans, elles n'ont été que des corps qui satisfaisaient tes instincts, alors que tu passais de l'une à l'autre. Le temps est venu de payer l'enfer que tu m'as fait vivre !

- Papa ? souffla Alguérande.

- Anténor n'a fait que rappeler un passé bien réel… Il est donc tout à fait possible qu'il soit né des étreintes dans le lupanar de Lothar Grudge ! Je suis tellement désolé…

- Tu peux, espèce de déchet ! Arandyll, projette mes souvenirs sur toiles d'araignée, qu'ils puissent voir que je n'ai dit que la stricte vérité !

L'Arachné claqua des mandibules, faisant se visualiser le passé du jeune Pirate borgne et balafré à la chevelure fauve.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

_ Maîtrisant les lignes du Temps, l'Arachné était remonté à la nuit de conception du futur capitaine du Mégalodon._

_ Comme à chaque retour de campagne de pillages, le Roi Lothar avait accueilli avec fastes le plus jeune et le plus prometteur de ses Pirates, personne n'ignorant dans la Cité qu'il s'agissait de son dauphin désigné._

_ - Tu es un gamin de vingt-deux ans, plein de santé désormais. Je t'ai réservé les plus belles filles de mes réserves personnelles ! Amuse-toi bien, Albator._

_ - C'est bien mon intention !_

_ - J'espère que tu apprécieras ma surprise, sourit Lothar Grudge._

_ - Quelle surprise ?_

_ Le Roi des Pirates éclata de rire._

_ Tous masqués, les participants aux festivités dans la section la plus privée de la vaste demeure de Lothar, s'étaient rapidement mélangés, échangés leurs partenaires, et ce tout au long des réjouissances._

* * *

_Quand la sage-femme était sortie de la chambre d'accouchement, Lothar avait réceptionné le petit paquet de langes hurlant et agité._

_ - Voilà ta succession assurée sur deux générations, sourit-elle. Ce petit garçon est en pleine santé._

_ - Bien. Sa destinée est toute tracée. Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle s'accomplisse._

_ - Que va-t-il advenir de lui ?_

_ - Le couple de mes maîtres d'armes va lui servir de parents, le former. Avant même ses dix ans, il sera un guerrier accompli. Et bien que j'aie tout le temps, je vais mettre en chantier son cuirassé, je vois bien un Voilier, aussi majestueux qu'imbattable !_

_ - Et pour la mère ? s'enquit la sage-femme._

_ - Elle était volontaire, a été grassement rétribuée, et je lui ai offert le commandement son premier cuirassé. Qu'elle aille à ce bord ! Le contrat passé doit être honoré !_

_ Zéïde et Phormin, deux des maîtres d'armes du Roi Pirate, accueillirent ce dernier._

_ - Nous allons lui distiller tout notre savoir, Lothar. Cet enfant sera digne de toi. Son nom sera bientôt connu de tous et redouté… Au fait, comment s'appelle-t-il ?_

_ - Anténor._

* * *

_Et dès son plus jeune âge, sachant tout juste tenir debout, Anténor avait subi l'entraînement intensif de ses parents, par tous les temps – les rigueurs climatologiques sous entier contrôle sur la gigantesque station spatiale qu'était la Cité Pirate._

_ Zéïde et Phormin avaient reproduit leur propre schéma de jeunesse et de formation, où l'esprit de combat occupait toute la place, sans un espace pour les élans de tendresse, les félicitations et encore moins l'apaisement des chagrins quelle que soit leur cause._

_ Lothar Grudge était venu régulièrement, observer les progrès, seul être à complimenter le tout petit._

_ Mais le premier véritable souvenir d'Anténor avait été le départ soudain pour une station satellite de la Cité Pirate dont s'éloignait un cuirassé vert aux ailerons teintés de rouge après que son capitaine borgne et balafré, tout de noir vêtu et à l'ample cape de suie doublée d'écarlate eut abattu Lothar et son compagnon._

_ Encore des années durant, Anténor avait suivi l'impitoyable formation de ses deux parents qui semblaient maîtriser autant les techniques de combats que les armes les plus diverses._

_ Et une nouvelle fois, à ses quinze ans, la vie du garçonnet avait basculé dans les explosions et tirs de missiles de cuirassés de la Flotte terrestre anéantissant les poches des survivants de la Cité Pirate._

_ Sa mère demeurée sous les décombres de la demeure, Anténor avait été conduit à un cuirassé qui semblait avoir été créé pour naviguer sur la mer d'étoiles. Phormin avait réglé les codes de sécurité sur l'enfant, l'enjoignant à partir avec les techniciens à bord qui s'opéraient alors une révision de routine._

_ Et protégeant le quai d'arrimage, armes au point, il avait vu le Mégalodon s'envoler avant que les tirs des Militaires ne l'abattent._

* * *

Anténor eut un ricanement.

- Un jour, j'ai recueilli un chapelet d'œufs, un seul a éclos. Depuis Arandyll ne m'a jamais quitté, sauf un jour pour lui aussi prendre possession de son héritage. Avant moi, d'autres Mortels lui avaient pris sa femelle et ce qu'elle portait en elle. J'ai rétabli l'équilibre !

Alguérande vit rouge.

- Quoi, et parce qu'on t'a élevé à la trique, tu as viré psychopathe au quotidien ? Laisse-moi rire !

- La ferme, que pourrais-tu y connaître, toi qui n'as connu que la chaleur d'un véritable foyer et le doux environnement d'un château ! tonna Anténor en déployant son fouet pour lui en cingler la poitrine.

Alguérande rugit encore, rassemblant ses forces pour déployer ses ailes de Dragon qui s'enflammèrent, se libérant des fils tissés et il fonça droit sur le capitaine du _Mégalodon_.

Arandyll dévala son tremplin de soie et se jeta sur Alguérande, le percutant de plein fouet, avant de se retourner vers son autre prisonnier, toujours entravé lui.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

- Non, ni l'un ni l'autre vous ne les toucherez ! jetèrent deux nouveaux venus.

Le premier était un très jeune homme blond aux immenses prunelles couleur de caramel, vêtu d'une longue tunique d'un vert pâle. La seconde était une femme d'une impérieuse et paisible beauté, les yeux gris pâle, son opulente crinière bleu nuit la drapant jusqu'aux cuisses mais laissant passer une petite paire d'ailes duveteuses.

Le jeune homme se tint entre le Pirate supplicié et l'Arachné qui avait stoppé net, l'inconnue debout auprès d'Alguérande qui s'était écrasé au sol, tentant vainement de se redresser et ramenant contre lui ses jambes inutilisables.

- Pouchy ! Léllanya ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas nous défendre, la violence vous est interdite ! glapit Alguérande.

- En effet, mais nous pouvons les empêcher de vous atteindre, déclara froidement et fermement Pouchy.

- Possible, mais si vous avez l'éternité, il n'en va pas de même pour nous, souffla Alguérande qui à défaut de mieux était demeuré appuyé sur ses coudes, seule position qu'il pouvait tenir.

- J'aurai besoin de beaucoup moins, déclara simplement l'Elite sans élever la voix, mais en faisant trois pas vers Anténor qui était demeuré figé de stupeur devant cette double apparition.

Arandyll grogna mais ne bougea pas, tenu en respect par Pouchy qui pourtant n'avait pas eu un geste, se contentant de dégager de sa toute-puissante énergie.

- C'est quoi ce cirque ? siffla le capitaine du _Mégalodon_. Arandyll, pourquoi m'abandonnes-tu maintenant ?

- Arandyll n'est pas un fou sanguinaire. Tout comme toi, il doit entendre l'autre version de la vérité, expliqua Léllanya.

- Je connais la vérité, je l'ai vécue ! rugit Anténor. J'ai été un bébé soldat, on m'a infligé une formation inhumaine. Je n'ai eu que les coups, les humiliations et l'absence totale d'amour en retour de toutes mes réussites. On a voulu me blinder. Ce fut une entière réussite ! Je n'ai rien à foutre de votre version des faits !

Alguérande leva les yeux sur l'Elite.

- Tu es devenue la plus pure des créatures qui soit, que pourrais-tu donc faire ?

- A toi de voir également ! laissa tomber Léllanya en usant à son tour des toiles d'araignée pour y projeter des souvenirs.

* * *

_La cage avait été érigée dans le jardin de la villa de la capitaine de la Janae, à l'époque un privilège exceptionnel pour les meilleurs Pirates de la Cité, ouverte à tous les vents artificiels de la station spatiale qui recréait les saisons selon sa programmation._

_ Recroquevillé sur le sol enneigé, dans le coin le moins exposé – enfin façon de parler vu que le jardin était presque nu et donc sans obstacle pour le vent – le garçonnet de sept ans en paraissait à peine près de six, malingre et en simples t-shirt et short en dépit du froid mordant._

_ - Alguérande, je suis là, murmura Khell, désolé au possible. Je t'ai ramené un cadeau, et aussi de quoi manger un peu plus. Je vais négocier la fin de ta punition._

_ - Je l'ai méritée, marmonna le garçonnet en relevant la tête, révélant un visage tuméfié et couvert de sang séché. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur des espoirs de ma maman… Elle a tué mes oiseaux…_

* * *

_Alguérande hurla avant de mordre à pleines dents dans son oreiller._

_ - Désolé, Algie, j'essaie d'être le plus doux possible. Elle t'a mis dans un état…_

_ - C'est de ma faute, je me suis endormi._

_ - Ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour te lacérer le dos jusqu'à l'os, moi qui venais juste de te remettre sur pieds ! Elle t'a massacré, mon pauvre petit._

_ - Je devais veiller sur la Janae…_

_ - La Janae vole toute seule ! protesta Khell. Laisse les adultes s'en occuper. Ta mère n'avait pas à t'infliger cette corvée. Elle l'a juste fait en toute connaissance de cause, gronda le Pirate. Un enfant de huit ans n'a pas à veiller toute une nuit !_

* * *

_Léllanya rugit et pointa son pistolet sur son ennemi, pas assez rapide, avant de s'effondrer, transpercée de part et part par le tir gravity saber._

_ - Assassin, je t'aurai un jour ! hurla une jeune voix totalement incongrue au milieu du désastre._

_ Dans les étincelles et fumées du vaisseau Pirate mis à mort, Albator distingua vaguement une silhouette qui s'était agenouillée auprès de Léllanya, se saisissant du pistolet pour le braquer. En retour, il réagit en une fraction de seconde._

_ - Ne tire pas, Albator, le scan est formel : c'est un enfant ! hurla Fulker depuis l'Arcadia_

_ - Quoi ! ? glapit le capitaine de l'Arcadia dont le doigt s'était machinalement raidi sur la gâchette, le tir était parti._

_ Et la petite silhouette s'était écroulée._

_ - Mais que fait ce gosse ici ? ! souffla Albator, épouvanté par son propre acte._

_ - C'est le fils de ma capitaine._

_ - Mais Léllanya n'a pas d'enfant !_

_ - Oh que si, je te l'assure, Albator. Et c'est même le tien !_

* * *

_- J'ai bien compris ce que je viens d'entendre… Tu es mon père ? ! Et tu as tué ma mère ! C'est pire que dans certaines mythologies !_

_ - Et toi, tu veux m'abattre, la boucle est bouclée, remarqua le grand corsaire balafré._

_ Le revolver toujours tremblant dans la main, Alguérande se tourna vers Khell._

_ - Ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre… Tu le savais ? Tu l'as toujours su ? !_

_ - On dirait que je ne connaissais finalement qu'une partie de l'histoire, marmonna l'ancien second de la Janae. J'aurais pourtant dû m'en douter, connaissant à la fois ma capitaine et celui de l'Arcadia… Ayant fait son choix, il ne pouvait lui revenir dans les bras._

_ L'adolescent se décomposa littéralement._

_ - Alors, personne ne m'a voulu ? se lamenta-t-il._

* * *

Anténor hurla, fou furieux, sa crinière fauve plus en bataille que jamais, son unique prunelle vert émeraude étincelante, et ce même s'il avait détourné le regard des images, les cris déchirants du petit martyre et les propos tenus suffisant à le glacer, même lui.

- Mensonges ! Je sais que j'ai été conçu lors d'une orgie, par toi, vieux Pirate. Ma mère m'a expulsé et jeté comme un déchet ! Mes parents formateurs ont été abominables, mais je n'ai jamais subi ces tortures ! Je m'en souviendrais, et mes parents auraient été les premiers que j'aurais trucidés alors que là ils ont fait de moi un homme apte à survivre dans ce monde de tarés !

- Ce ne sont pas tes souvenirs. Ce sont les miens, souffla Alguérande – qui ne voyait pas du tout où l'Elite voulait en venir !

- Oui, et ce fut moi sa bourreau, reprit cette dernière. Je lui ai donné le jour… Alguérande a connu une enfance différente de la tienne, Anténor - il est hors de question de les comparer - mais ce fut dans les sévices et l'absence totale d'amour aussi. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est devenu une machine de guerre. Il a gardé sa flamme pure, encore et toujours. Il s'est sauvé lui-même ! Et pour toi, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu, Anténor !


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Sous la gifle retentissante, Léllanya vacilla, se redressa, la joue gauche enflammée, mais elle ne fit aucun geste d'attaque ou de défense.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu ne veux pas d'une nouvelle chance ? interrogea doucement l'Elite en agitant ses petites ailes.

- Ma vie me plaît, rugit Anténor, poings, serrés, prêt à se jeter physiquement sur elle, Alguérande immobilisé au sol et Albator toujours retenu par les fils de soie, incapables de s'interposer.

- Non, on te l'a imposée, rectifia Léllanya. Tu étais un nouveau-né innocent, comme tous. Et on t'a modelé en monstre sanguinaire. Mais ce n'est pas toi. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai été la même, pire puisque je suis morte en étant de bien des années ton aînée… Je ne méritais pas de devenir une Protectrice, moi la destructrice de tant de vies, de tant de cœurs. Mais les Sages savaient bien mieux que moi ce qu'il y avait au fond du mien. Et tu mérites d'être sauvé, Anténor, ils l'ont décidé.

- Sauf que moi je ne veux pas, rugit le jeune homme. On m'a formé Pirate et j'y excelle !

Il eut un regard noir pour son père.

- Oui, comme on le dit, quelques secondes d'extase et on en paie le prix trente-cinq ans plus tard ! Je suis le premier né, j'ai un héritage à revendiquer !

- Tu l'as déjà eu, siffla Albator dans un sursaut de révolte. Tu as eu droit à toute l'ignominie de mon passé de Pirate ! J'aurais préféré que ce soit un hochet…

Anténor recula de quelques pas, s'étant saisi des pistolets fixés à ses cuisses, mais les gardant encore pointés vers le sol de sable gris pâle.

- Je n'ai effectivement pas choisi cette voie, mais je devais y survivre. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et vous deux êtes responsables, les balafrés. En vous faisant disparaître à jamais, je libérerai ma destinée et je pourrai la poursuivre en choix libre ! Et je vais commencer par toi, espèce d'essaimeur à tout va ! Si tu ne laissais pas traîner ta queue tout partout, tu ne verrais pas un jour des fils venir revendiquer leurs droits à tout bout de champ ! Alguérande, pauvre cloche de trop gentil petit garçon. Les êtres comme toi ne devraient pas avoir une longue espérance de vie. Je vais soit te libérer de ton sort de candide débile, soit tu te joins à moi !

- Si les forces avaient été égales, mon _Pharaon_ aurait eu sa chance face à ton _Mégalodon _!

- Je ne joue jamais à la loyale, c'est la meilleure façon de perdre ! ricana Anténor. Et je ne voulais certainement pas être défait face à toi ! Tu n'es que trop ressemblant à moi. Et il n'y aura jamais qu'un seul balafré à la chevelure fauve !

- Comment as-tu perdu ton œil ? jeta Alguérande qui se raccrochait à tout ce qui pouvait lui donner du temps pour trouver un moyen d'empêcher son aîné de trucider leur père !

- Rien de glorieux, ça ne mérite pas d'être relaté. Et trêves de verbiages, ça ne me distraira pas de mon objectif. Arandyll, cesse de te laisser impressionner et arrêter par ce freluquet androgyne trop blond et accomplis ce que tu m'as promis ! Démembre ce vieux Pirate !

- Je ne suis pas vieux !

Sans un frémissement, Pouchy développa encore son énergie bienfaitrice et apaisante, projetant ainsi le plus puissant des boucliers entre l'Arachné géant et son père.

- Saleté d'insecte, gronda Alguérande en rassemblant ses forces pour prendre appui sur sa paume droit et redresser son buste, ses jambes lourdes et insensibles sous lui.

Anténor se tourna vers son cadet.

- Je ne sais pas de quel conte d'horreur tu sors, et pourquoi tu as pu sortir ces ailes de feu avant qu'Arandyll ne te renvoie au tapis, mais j'ai bien l'intention de couper le fil de ton existence.

- Tu n'es que le dernier en date d'une longue liste, gronda Alguérande entre ses dents. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on t'a lobotomisé en guerrier que je vais avoir pitié de toi, quoi que tu penses de mon petit cœur !

- Bien, je commencerai donc par toi. Te faire mourir devant notre père sera une satisfaction de plus !

- Algie, use de tes talents et sauve-toi ! pria Albator. Léllanya, Pouchy, emmenez-le en sécurité !

Mais semblant n'avoir prêté aucune attention aux derniers propos de son père, Alguérande fit jaillir ses ailes de feu, mais qui s'éteignirent presqu'instantanément au vu de son état de faiblesse.

Dans un sifflement rageur, Arandyll se précipita à nouveau sur celui qu'il avait déjà envoyé à terre et qui ne représentait malgré tout plus aucune menace.

- Pouchy ! Léllanya ! Faites quelque chose ! implora à nouveau Albator. Il n'a aucune chance, il n'a jamais eu autant besoin d'aide !

Léllanya secoua négativement la tête.

- Algie a choisi. Je ne vais rien faire.

Arandyll debout derrière lui, les griffes de ses pattes avant l'ayant à nouveau plaqué au sol, l'Arachné se redressa sur ses deux pattes arrière, faisant pivoter son abdomen pour faire jaillir son dard et le planter profondément au bas des reins du jeune homme qui hurla avant de s'évanouir.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Albator tressaillit, redoutant les infos que la Doc Oglèze pouvait lui donner à la sortie de la salle de soins du _Mégalodon_.

- Alguérande ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que cet Arachné lui a fait, mais son venin en se répandant dans le sang de ce jeune homme a rendu la vie à ses jambes !

- Algie peut marcher ?

- Pas tout de suite. Il va avoir besoin d'une brève phase rééducation. Mais, oui, il est sauf. Je ne comprends, cela ne correspond à rien de ce que j'ai pu apprendre en médecine !

- Ce sont les talents particuliers, mais je doute que tu sois programmée pour comprendre, sans vouloir te vexer, remarqua le grand Pirate balafré.

- J'ai à accepter les sursauts de mes patients, leurs incompréhensions et même injustes reproches. Je suis une Mécanoïde médecin, je n'ai à être que compassion pour ceux dont à j'ai à prendre soin. Je ne sais pas si c'est dans mes fichiers, ou le fait que depuis plus d'un siècle j'accomplis ma tâche !

- Les deux. Vos programmes d'apprentissages sont phénoménaux ces derniers siècles les Mécanoïde, intervint Alguérande, toujours assis sur la table d'examens où son père venait de le rejoindre.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, portant machinalement la main à son dos nu qui ne portait plus la moindre trace de blessure.

- Arandyll m'a guéri, pourquoi ?

- Arandyll est l'un de nous, pur et maléfique à la base, ayant prêté allégeance à celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie – le premier être qu'il ait vu quand ses yeux de billes ont cillé. Mais il a toujours pu choisir, et hier il a décidé de t'aider Alguérande, expliqua Léllanya en apparaissant.

- Arrête de surgir sans prévenir, sursauta Albator. Pas possible, ces fans du surnaturel, on va tous finir par avoir une attaque ! Léllanya, est-ce qu'Algie… ?

Elle sourit.

- Je pense que cette Doc Oglèze a déjà répondu à toutes les questions. Avec un peu de temps, Algie va retrouver toute sa mobilité !

Alguérande se redressa sur la civière censée le ramener à son lit pour sa convalescence, les soins et la rééducation à venir.

- Alveyron n'a pas de temps… Je dois aider mon petit garçon… Mais je n'ai jamais eu aucun talent de guérisseur, aucun de nous… Léllanya, ramène-moi auprès de mon petit. Si je ne peux rien faire, que je sois enfin là…

- Je peux faire mieux, glissa Guylette, la jeune araignée en sautant sur les draps auprès du jeune homme, crachant une gélule translucide.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- Une gélule de mon propre venin.

- Je ne vais pas tuer mon fils ! se révolta Alguérande.

- Mon grand papa t'a guéri en t'injectant son venin au plus profond, rappela Guylette. Cette gélule, elle va sauver le petit. Une petite gélule pour un petit garçon. Emporte-là ! C'est notre cadeau.

- Je ne sais pas… souffla Alguérande, de façon compréhensible suspicieux du « remède ».

Et, machinalement, il reposa la gélule sur la table la plus proche.

- Je ne donnerai jamais cela à mon bébé !

Alguérande la reprit néanmoins et la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

- Arandyll a sauvé mes jambes. Si ça peut aider mon tout petit… Il ne lui reste d'ailleurs aucune autre une chance…

- Alguérande, toi qui es issu depuis tant de temps de talents particuliers, pourquoi douter maintenant ? , jeta sèchement Léllanya. Et, oui, Arandyll ne s'est jamais montré allié envers toi, tout du contraire car cette araignée éclose a voué allégeance à celui qui l'avait sauvée, on ne peut lui en faire grief ! Mais Arandyll sait faire la part du bien et du mal, contrairement à Anténor !

Alguérande serra fortement la gélule de venin.

- Guylette, mon enfant ?

- Mon papa a enfoncé son dard en toi, Humain adulte. Je ne suis pas encore puissante, mais je peux aider, si je le décide. Et bien que je sois jeune née, j'ai vu ton cœur aussi, Alguérande. Anténor a sauvé mon papa. Moi, je peux sauver ton petit. Accorde-moi juste ta confiance.

- J'ai du mal… Ce que j'ai enduré, ces derniers mois… Anténor a déchargé toute la puissance de son _Mégalodon_ sur mon _Pharaon_ qui est arrimé à l'état d'épave à sa Forteresse de Glace Galactique, j'ai été brisé, j'ai perdu mon sang par de multiples blessures, jamais je n'ai été si près de mourir… Et il est hors de question que j'assiste aux derniers souffles de mon petit garçon ! Merci, Guylette.

- A la vie, murmura Léllanya.

Alguérande inclina positivement la tête.

« J'arrive, Alveyron ! ».


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Albator se tourna vers Léllanya qui ne bougeait pas, ses yeux gris presque perdus dans le vague.

- Et Anténor ? Quand tu t'es volatilisée avec lui, Guylette a appelé cette Oglèze pour nous récupérer, nous faire les premiers soins avant de s'occuper d'Algie. Toi, qu'as-tu fait de lui de ton côté ?

- Je l'ai emmené au Jardin Serein des Elites. Il dort. Je me demande si ce gamin a eu une seule entière et vraie nuit de sommeil depuis sa venue au monde !

- Tu ne vas pas lui trouver des excuses ! ? se récria Albator, choqué.

- Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi. Après tout, si mes victimes connaissaient la seconde chance qui m'a été donnée, elles sortiraient de leur tombe pour protester elles aussi ! Comme si je méritais un quelconque pardon ! Alguérande et toi êtes en première ligne pour le savoir, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

- Et qu'adviendra-t-il de lui ? interrogea encore Albator.

- Seul le temps le dira. Il ne veut pas être sauvé… Il va falloir beaucoup de patience pour trouver des bribes de fugitifs instants de bonheur pour lui rendre foi en sa vie, en un éventuel avenir… Rien n'est joué… Le mieux aurait été qu'Algie et toi ayez pu l'aider de vos expériences, mais il est bien trop tôt pour vous l'imposer également, sans compter que les trente-cinq ans d'Anténor sont devenus une réalité imposée en si peu de temps – vous avez également à le digérer. Je serai là pour vous aussi, si vous le désirez ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, pria le grand Pirate balafré. C'est bien trop frais pour nous aussi. Et nous l'avons payé au prix cher dans notre corps ! J'ai pu prendre Algie sous mon aile, mais c'était encore un tout jeune poussin malheureux, même si nous nous étions mutuellement tirés dessus ! Anténor est un adulte tellement plein de haine… Même mon propre père n'a sans doute pas eu aussi dur avec le Pirate noir qu'il a récupéré alors qu'il avait perdu un tout jeune homme idéaliste… Les aléas de ma destinée sont bien douloureux, pour tous ceux en faisant partie…

- Je retourne auprès des Sages, j'ai une longue tâche devant moi.

Albator la retint doucement par le bras.

- Toi qui savais tout pour ces deux frères. Qui était cette si jeune femme masquée que Lothar m'avait envoyée – songeant sans doute bien avant toi à obtenir un héritier de mes gènes, si j'avais su, j'aurais fait don de sperme dès le début, ça m'aurait évité bien des tracas ! ?

- A quoi bon le savoir ? C'était une jeune femme ambitieuse, qui voulait plus que tout un cuirassé pour devenir une Pirate renommée et crainte. Elle ne savait pas qu'il y avait d'autres voies de reconnaissance et de pouvoir. Elle a obéi à Lothar, est venue dans tes bras et s'est séparée du plus précieux en elle puisqu'à l'époque cela ne représentait rien pour elle, et même encore bien des années durant, seule la piraterie importait ! Elle ne savait pas. Tout comme Anténor, elle reproduisait un schéma, le seul qu'elle ait jamais connu !

- Mais, Alguérande. Lui, il n'a jamais…

Léllanya sourit.

- Alguérande est et a toujours été un cadeau des dieux. Nous avons à veiller sur lui. Maintenant, il va pouvoir sauver Alveyron et retrouver les siens. D'ailleurs, pars vite en avant, sinon ils vont tous mourir d'une attaque en le revoyant sans prévenir !

- Tu peux m'aider ?

- Oui, je te renverrai instantanément à Heiligenstadt, tu seras là juste avant lui !

- Encore une chose, l'arrêta Albator. Cette femme déterminée et inexpérimentée à la fois… Elle te ressemble beaucoup, non ?

- Elle était comme toutes les Pirates femelles aux ordres de notre Roi, fit simplement Léllanya en disparaissant.

Albator se tourna vers la Doc Mécanoïde.

- Ceux du _Pharaon _? Le _Pharaon_ lui-même ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis juste médecin !

Sur un cuirassé de guerre, le médecin responsable a la seconde position dans l'ordre d'autorité ! jeta sèchement le grand Pirate balafré. Et ce _Mégalodon_ est privé de son capitaine pour une durée indéterminée !

- Je ferai transférer les prisonniers survivants à ton bord, capitaine Albator. Ce Gander Oxymonth aussi, il aura besoin d'une reconstruction quasi complète en usine. Quant à l'épave du _Pharaon_…

- J'informerai le général Hurmonde d'envoyer un Remorqueur. Au vu de l'état du _Pharaon_, je doute qu'il soit récupérable, mais il ne peut pas rester ici ! Maintenant, prends Algie de vitesse et fais-moi rejoindre l'hôpital où se trouve Alveyron !

- Accroche-toi à moi, Albator.

- Tu vas arriver à le battre de vitesse ?

- Il dispose d'une énergie minimale, crois-moi, je te fais arriver à la chambre d'Alveyron bien avant lui !

Soulagé, Albator ne trouva néanmoins pas le courage de sourire.

Même si l'avenir immédiat du plus jeune semblait s'éclaircir, son propre passé demeurait ténébreux et préoccupant au possible !


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Dans le salon d'attente de l'appartement mis à la disposition de la famille pour veiller sur Alveyron dans la section des soins palliatifs, Salmanille patientait dans la perspective d'être éventuellement utile depuis que Madaryne avait rejoint le chevet du petit patient.

- Oh, Albator, je ne t'espérais plus, souffla-t-elle quand son mari apparut.

Elle se leva pour le serrer dans ses bras, ce qui le fit grimacer.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ajouta-t-elle alors que du sang avait commencé à maculer la chemise de son mari en plusieurs endroits. Que t'a-t-on fait ? !

- Un piège quasi parfait. Mais je devais y plonger jusqu'au cou. Ça va aller, il faut juste que les blessures guérissent.

Salmanille mordilla ses lèvres sèches.

- Est-ce que tu reviens de façon si particulière avec un espoir pour notre petit-fils.

- Appelle Madaryne, je te prie.

- Elle ne va pas quitter le petit…

- Qu'elle vienne !

Bien que le ton de son mari ne lui plaise pas, Salmanille ne protesta plus une seconde, confiante. Et quelques instants plus tard Madaryne sortait de la chambre, plus pâle et décomposée que jamais.

- Albator, j'ignore si tu es revenu pour la fin d'Alfie ou pour lui donner un sursis ? avoua elle aussi la jeune femme.

- Il y a une chance, elle arrive. En revanche je dois vous prévenir, quant au porteur du remède. Vous ne l'attendez pas… Aucun de vous n'espérais plus. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu cesser d'y croire… Jamais, lui non plus n'aurait laissé tomber son petit garçon ! En revanche, il est encore en moins bon état que moi. Salma, il ne peut pas se déplacer, tu peux demander une chaise roulante, s'il te plaît ?

Mais les deux femmes se saisirent des poignets du visiteur de dernière minute.

- Non, tu ne vas tout de même nous dire… qu'il est revenu ? s'affolèrent-elles.

- Pour faire court, le Fantôme s'est arrangé pour faire disparaître toute trace de lui, ne les révélant que pour me jeter dans son piège. Alguérande est de retour, mais il aura encore grand besoin de temps pour récupérer de tout ce qu'il a enduré !

- Algie… chuchota Madaryne qui comme appréhendé semblait s'être prise un sacré coup de massue sur la tête, tout comme sa belle-mère qui se retrouvait elle sans voix !

Surgissant enfin, Alguérande arriva à son tour et son père n'eut que le temps de le soutenir avant que ses jambes ne le trahissent.

- Algie, tu vas sauver notre petit garçon ? gémit Madaryne.

- Oui.

- Mais comment ?

- Bonne question…

* * *

Madaryne ayant poussé la chaise roulante jusqu'au lit d'Alveyron, le jeune homme considéra un instant la gélule de poison dans sa paume, ainsi que son fils intubé et donc incapable de déglutir quoi que ce soit.

Repérant une armoire basse où se trouvait du petit matériel médical, Alguérande tendit le bras pour se saisir d'une seringue qu'il sortit de son emballage stérile, récupérant le liquide dans le gélule pour ensuite enfoncer l'aiguille dans l'un des embouts de la perfusion fixée au dos de la main de son rejeton.

Alveyron se raidit instantanément, s'arc-boutant littéralement dans son lit, souffrant visiblement de tout son corps.

- Alguérande, qu'as-tu fait ? s'affola la jeune femme.

- C'est normal. C'est le venin qui le fait réagir ainsi. Je suis passé par là. Patiente quelques secondes.

Alveyron parut s'illuminer de l'intérieur, ses joues retrouvant des couleurs, alors qu'il retombait plus paisiblement sur son lit sans plus exprimer de douleur tandis que les signaux sur les moniteurs revenaient à des niveaux rassurants.

- Notre petit garçon va vite aller mieux, assura Alguérande.

- Algie, se réjouit Madaryne en le serrant de toutes ses forces, ne croyant toujours pas à son retour, trop d'émotions se disputant son cœur.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'elle se tournait vers ses beaux-parents.

- Est-ce que les mois de tristesse sont vraiment finis ? Nous sommes à nouveau tous réunis ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, grogna Albator qui n'avait pourtant pas envie de gâcher la joie qui hésitait encore à s'exprimer.

* * *

Les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent sur la pédiatre de garde alertée par les signaux surprenants de son petit patient.

- Veuillez tous sortir et laissez-moi procéder à des examens, intima-t-elle. Quant à vous, M. Waldenheim, je vais demander qu'on vous conduise en salle de soins, sinon vous allez finir par inonder de sang le sol ! Et vous, dans ce fauteuil roulant, qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis le père d'Alveyron.

- Mais vous êtes mort ! protesta la pédiatre.

- Une fois de plus ou de moins à mon compteur, grinça le jeune homme en levant les yeux au plafond !


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

Entouré par sa maman et sa grand-mère, Alveyron revenait doucement à la vie tandis que son père et son grand-père avaient été dirigés vers des salles de soins.

- Je suis un peu perplexe quant à vos blessures. Soit vous avez su quelle serait la nature des coups portés, soit vous saviez vous en protéger, et mes deux options en parfaite connaissance de cause !

- Il y a de ça, convint le grand brun balafré dans un grincement.

- Bref, contusions multiples, muscles froissés et écrasés, mais rien de cassé et aucune lésion interne réellement grave. Vous vous en tirez à bon compte au vu de ces multiples hématomes !

- Je sais… Comment va mon fils ?

- Pour un mort, plutôt bien ! rétorqua distraitement l'infirmier, ce qui lui valut un regard noir d'Albator.

L'infirmier tressaillit.

- Désolé, mais c'est ce que le registre familial indique, tenta-t-il de se justifier, et c'est avalisé par son employeur la Flotte terrestre !

- Une erreur à nouveau prématurée, maugréa le grand brun balafré. Il peut rentrer à la maison ?

- Pas plus que vous ! fit l'infirmier avec plus d'assurance. Si vos blessures se sont rouvertes après vingt-quatre heures, elles le peuvent depuis que j'ai posé les points de sutures. Vous pourrez sortir demain soir.

- Et Alguérande ?

- Les examens sont bien plus approfondis, il en a pour le reste de la journée. Après tout, il était quasiment mort quand ce Fantôme l'a récupéré. Votre fils a bénéficié d'excellents soins, mais son organisme demeure marqué de tous les traumatismes, et bien sûr il ne peut pas se déplacer. Une fois que nous aurons fini de faire le point, il pourra rentrer chez lui.

- Ne tardez pas, sa famille a besoin de lui.

- Dès lors, autant qu'elle le récupère dans le meilleur état possible, temporisa plus doucement l'infirmier. Quant à vous, veuillez vous tenir tranquille, je n'ai pas fini mes soins !

Madaryne et Salmanille ayant relayé la bonne nouvelle, à défaut de pouvoir se libérer des obligations professionnelles avant le week-end, Alhannis et Alcéllya s'étaient réjouis par messages interposés.

Pouchy avait dans l'heure rejoint sa famille et Alveyron déclaré miraculeusement guéri, il était rentré dans ses pénates quelques heures avant son père et son grand-père.

* * *

Alveyron était en meilleure forme qu'eux quand son père et son grand-père franchirent les portes du château et il leur sauta dans les bras.

Et la fête pu commencer, tous réunis sous le même toit, heureux pour un soir et une nuit interminable !

* * *

- Joal ?

- Je suis désolé, Albator. Je n'ignore rien des circonstances de votre retour… Je ne me serais pas permis d'appeler si…

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Au bout du fil, le général de la Flotte terrestre eut un profond soupir.

- Ils sont là. Ils mènent l'Alliance Royale !

- Mais qui donc ? ! s'impatienta le grand brun balafré.

- Charanga et Torfklaman, les Amants des Sept Mers d'Etoiles.

- Mais ils sont morts ! protesta Albator.

- Oui, ça fait beaucoup de morts ces temps-ci…

- Je passe te voir demain ! promis le maître d'Heiligenstadt.

- Merci. Amène Alguérande, même s'il s'agira d'une entrevue informelle.

- Non…

- Je ne t'en prierais pas si ce n'était important !

- Bien. Mais Algie ne te sera d'aucune utilité : il n'a plus ni cuirassé, ni second, et pas d'équipage !

- Une chose à la fois, Albator ! A mon tour de faire quelques surprises. Et bon retour à vous tous chez vous !

- Merci.

La mine terriblement sombre, Albator demeura un long moment dans la bibliothèque où il avait pris l'appel, avant de rejoindre les siens et l'espace d'un instant ces derniers lui rendirent le sourire.

FIN


End file.
